Antologia Weasley
by Minimara
Summary: Los Weasley; una familia conformada por 9 pelirrojos, con pecas y de piel blanca que se quieren entre si, y son sobreprotectores con su hermana menor. No, ellos son mas que eso, cada uno tiene secretos, dolores, amores, cosas que no se saben.Lemon,UA.
1. 1º amor y la promesa de Arthur Weasley

**El primer amor y la promesa de Arthur Weasley. **

Se sabe que el primer amor es pasajero, que tan solo dura hasta que vez a una chica mas linda, o hasta que esta te rompe el corazón, pero no duele tanto, tan solo que es recordado para toda la vida, yo recordaba reírme de mis compañeros de casa que se enamoraban de tantas chicas, como pelos tenían en la cabeza, y yo tan solo me podía reír, ya que para mi, el amor era algo sin importancia, aun que tuviera 17 años, el amor no me llamaba la atención, o eso creía yo. Yo no me preocupara de mirar a las chicas de mi casa, tan solo veía a mis amigas, por si necesitaban algo.

-¡por Merlín! Escuche como alguien se quejaba, mi vista se fue rápidamente hacia la escalera que daba al ala de las mujeres, y allí estaba cayendo una chica. Sin pensarlo dos veces me tire hacia donde venia la chica, cayendo como un saco de harina, y la atrape en mis brazos, cayendo como un bebe. Luego ella abrió los ojos, los tenía fuertemente cerrados, lo más probable era que se estaba preparada para recibir el golpe.

Y allí la vi, con ojos marrones y pelo anaranjado, parecido al mió, tan solo que su cara estaba limpia, sin pecas, y sus túnicas eran nuevas, tenia la piel blanca, y era de estatura mediana, de ojos azules, hay mama, me llego la hora. Le ayude a pararse.

-Molly Prewett. Me saludo.

-Arthur…Arthur Weasley. Dije algo aturdido, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan lindo. Desde ese día somos amigos, aun que yo siempre e estado enamorada de ella, pero tengo miedo al rechazo, así que mantuvimos nuestra amistad, hasta que, un día, me atreví a declararle mi amor, y grata fue mi sorpresa al saber que ella también me amaba, luego nos casamos en una ceremonia privada, a los 18 años, todos estaban contentos, tan solo decían que nos casábamos muy jóvenes, pero a nosotros no nos importo.

Un año después nació, nuestro primer hijo, William, al que cariñosamente llamábamos Bill, estábamos todos tan contentos que nadie se imagino nunca lo que vendría después.

Los ataques de los Mortifagos comenzaron a ser mas frecuentes, yo ya me había casado con Molly, y tan solo sabíamos estas cosas ya que ella estaba muy preocupada, y finalmente, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

Y como mi familia siempre tuvo una conexión con los Black, me entere de que estaban haciendo una orden, reclutando gente especial para luchar contra los mortifagos, que son los fieles seguidores del señor tenebroso, y así fui llamado Dombuldore, para unirme a la nueva creación de mi ex –director: "la orden del fénix"

En mi camino allá me preguntaba si la orden nueva se llamaba así por que Dombuldore tenia un Fénix, el no era el único, Amos Diggory también tenia uno, y decía que se lo daría a su primer heredero. Cuando llegue había mucha gente, los conocía a casi todos, estaba Dumbeldore, Aberforth Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Fabián y Gideon, Dedalus y muchos más.

La junta fue extensa pero quedaron claro todos los puntos, el era muy joven para batallar aun, pero siempre que podía ayudaba en la orden, a la vez trabajaba en el ministerio, pero tenia que hacerlo por su familia. Ya que se venia un bebe mas, ya tenían 6 hermosos querubines, y ahora venia otro.

_1981, es recordado, muy recordado por Arthur Weasley, su amada esposa le dio una preciosa hija, su única hija dentro de tantos varones, a la cual llamo Ginevra, que quiere decir, blanca y pura, ya que quizá, eso le daba esperanzas, para continuar ganando la guerra. Cuando era noviembre, recibió una visita de sus cuñados, su última visita, y a la vez su primera promesa. _

-Weasley. Me dijo uno de ellos, no podía distinguirlos, pero su gemelo venia junto con el.

-díganme.

-cuida mucho a nuestra Molly, y a todos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, a Ginny- dijo pasándome a mi pequeña hija, la cual su otro gemelo cargaba- y sobre todo, cuida a Fred y a George. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-se los prometo. Luego abandonaron la casa.

_Ese día la guerra termino, Voldemort se venció, y el aun cumple su promesa, aun que ellos ya estén bajo tierra, ya que Arthur sabe en el fondo de todas sus arrugas por la ancianidad, que, su primer amor a sido su único amor y que su primera promesa, nunca la romperá. _


	2. 1º amor y la promesa de William Weasley

**El primer amor y la promesa de William Weasley. **

Crecer durante el periodo de guerra, para algunos, te deja la infancia marcada de por vida, pero para mi no- no lo estoy diciendo por que sea un ser con mala suerte que le ve a todo el lado positivo- ya que por suerte tuve un hermano como Charlie, es un hermano genial- y no por que tenga una replica de un dinosaurio de escala real de papel mache en nuestro cuarto- si no que, es una compañía sincera, voy en 5º año de Hogwarts, y el en 4, y aun que se dice que los hermanos no se llevan muy bien, ambos como buenos Gryffindors, pueden ser los hermanos-no gemelos- que se llevan mejor del mundo-o eso creía-hasta que paso algo.

Yo caminaba algo apurado hacia mi clase, el apetito Weasley, y la gran idea de Charl de guardarme pan queques con fruta y crema con forma de cubo- lo digo con toda la sinceridad, realmente amo esos pasteles- se me había hecho tarde, incluso iba tan rápido que de repente…

-hay. Alguien cayó al piso al otro lado de mí.

-lo siento tanto-me paro rápidamente, y veo a una chica de cabellos rosa chicle, con la gorra de la capa amarilla, "hufflepuff", pensé al instante, le ayude apararse, mientras veía que sus ojos marrones, cambiaban a azul, era una metamorfomaga- mil disculpas señorita…

-Tonks-Dijo- y no te preocupes, yo soy la torpe. Que modesta.

-Bill Weasley. Le tendí la mano.

-¿Hermano de Charlie?

-si…

-disculpa, voy atrasada, un gusto conocerte, Bill-yo también iba muy apurado, así que no le tome demasiada importancia, todo el mundo estaba lleno de chicas, y conocer a otra mas no era la gran cosa. Termine el día agotado, quería comer, no había comido nada en el almuerzo, tuve muchos deberes y no pude bajar, me dijeron que había tartas triangulares, ¡yo quiero tartas triangulares!, pero al llegar-imaginen- no había nada con tres puntas- pero de seguro mi hermanito me las guardo.

-¡Hey! ¡Antonieta! Llame a una chica de Ravenclaw, que estaba parada junto a Sir Nicolás, era prefecta de su casa, junto a otro Ravenclaw, también prefecto.

-Bill. Dijo ella haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

-oye…tienes una liga que me prestes, es que tengo mucho calor.

-claro. Rebusco en su capa y saco una liga de color rojo, como mi cabello, la tome-le di las gracias, también le pregunte si habían tortas triangulares- me amarre el pelo, dios que calor hacia, pero no quiero darle la razón a mi mama, y no me lo quiero cortar, entre por fin al comedor, y vi a mi hermanito, alegre me acerque a el, pero el al verme, fue como cuando Percy le tiro en la cara al pobre Errol, aun que para el pobre Ronald, lo que paso después fue peor, ya que Errol voló hasta el y le tiro todo el excremento en la cara, y la pequeña Ginny- la hermana que mas quiere de todos después de Charlie, el que la quiere por igual- reía tomándose su pequeña pansita con sus manitas.

Cuando llegue, Charl bufo, ¿Qué le pasara a este?, esta peor que Fred y George jugando con los ratones del ático- ¿Cómo estas, Charlie?

-ESTABA bien.

-¿me guardaste torta triangular?

-¡me usurpas la novia y luego quieres torta!

-¿pero que pasa? ¿Qué novia?

-¡deberías dejar de juntarte con Meteoro, te hace mal! Dijo parándose tomando su bolso y yéndose de allí. De lo único que fui conciente era que toda la mesa Gryffindor me miraba con una cara- definitivamente hice algo malo- parecía que me querían decapitar. Lo mejor era conversar con Charlie, quizá se había enterado, y se había sentido conmigo por no contarle.

Donde podría encontrar a mi hermano menor en este enorme castillo…

-pídele ayuda a los fantasmas. Me gire y me encontré con Tonks.

-Tonks… ¿Por qué?

-así lo hago yo para encontrar a Charlie cuando cree que se a propasado y corre lejos, y como tiene unas piernas tan cortas, me es muy fácil alcanzarlo. Ahora todo me quedaba claro, ella era la novia de Charlie, le agradecí y corrí hacia donde estaba el fantasma más cercano-luego de un rato- sabio que estaba en la torre de astronomía.

Apenas termine de subir las eternas escaleras. Y parecía que me odiaban- por que cambiaban a cada momento- llego, al entrar lo vio, sentado en la ventana, mirando el cielo, suspiro aliviado, pensó que apenas entrara se le tiraría encima, como cuando Ginny le pego a los gemelos, nadie sabe de donde saco fuerza, pero de seguro Charlie era mas fuerte que el.

-primero que nada-señale con un dedo- yo no tengo nada con tu novia, tan solo choque y nos caímos al piso- señale otro dedo- segundo tengo algo muy importante que decirte, es sobre…de lo que me enamore.

-¡una chica! Dijo sorprendido.

-no.

-¡dios santo! ¡Hermano! ¿Eres gay?

Eso me sorprendió hasta mi-no claro que no, por dios- me senté a su lado mientras veía como su enojo pasaba- me enamore de Egipto- sip, aun que sonara raro, me enamore de un país, el cual acumulaba todos mis sueños, era como los dragones para Charlie- ¿aun sigues enojado?

-no-Y con eso hicimos las pases, de repente vi como sacaba de su bolsillo, algo envuelto en servilletas- de todas maneras es una costumbre guardarte cosas con formas geométricas. Explote en una carcajada, mientras me daba la mano con mi hermano.

-prometo nunca mas ponerme así. Dijo Charlie.

-yo también lo prometo, y como marca, no me cortare el pelo.

-lo prometes.

-si tu lo haces. Y así nos dimos los 5, mi primer amor fue Egipto, algo que marco mi vida, que es parte de ella y que jamás podré dejar, al igual que la promesa de Charlie, una razón mas para no ir a casa, ya que si mama me ve, adiós pelito.


	3. 1º amor y la promesa de Charlie Weasley

**El primer amor y la promesa de Charlie Weasley. **

Me consideraba un chico tranquilo- WILLIAM WEASLEY VEN PARA ACA- no solía alterarme por nada, pero desde que mi hermano Percival, "Percy", había entrado a Hogwarts, andaba con los nervios algo de puntas- ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS?- "de un golpe salte la escalera llegando a la sala común donde estaba mi pequeño hermano viendo la chimenea y el grande con una sonrisa baba" Bill no solía hacer bromas, eso era mas onda de los gemelos, pero aun eran pequeños, pero, Bill, Bill-TIENES 17 AÑOS HOMBRE Y SIGUES HACIENDO ESTAS BROMAS- le brame, trataba de ser lo mas amable con Percy, y eso me dejaba algo histérico, por eso a veces Bill me preguntaba si acaso estaba con la regla, y como dije antes, no a.C. casi nunca bromas, pero cuando las hacia, su gen malévolo salía al aire.

-¡Corre Bill!- la pequeña voz de Percy le advirtió, aun que para otros era bastante grave para su edad, comparada con la de nosotros, no- ¡corre por tu vida!

Cuando pude localizar al- ¡bastardo!- este salio corriendo, por el retrato de la señora gorda, mientras su risa la podía escuchar todo el colegio. Como se le ocurre- ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE LLENAR MI CAMA CON TOALLAS HIGIENICAS Y DE TAMPONES!- sip, definitivamente estaba algo molesto, menos mal que no había ni un profesor a la vista.

Localice a mi hermanito, dos escaleras mas abajo y sin pensarlo dos veces me tire hacia el cayendo encima- tranquilízate, Charlie, me duele, ya, ya perdón, limpiare todo te lo juro- me retire de encima de mi hermano mientras todos nos miraban atónitos. Si esto hubiera sido hace un año, no me preocuparía, pero ahora si que me preocupa, ya que tengo una reputación y alguien especial a quien mostrársela.

Después, cuando me relaje baje a dar unas vueltas, Nimphadora Tonks, había sido la única capas de sacar a los dragones de mi mente, remplazándolos con su menuda figura. Esa metamorfomaga, la única de aquí.

-Charlie. Me dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

-eh decidido irme a Rumania. Vi como sus ojos se entristecían.

-yo seré aurora- me miro profundamente- prométeme Charlie, prométeme que serás feliz.

-te lo prometo. Antes de abrazarnos y separarnos para siempre, le peri la misma promesa a ella.

Ambos sabíamos que este momento llegaría, cuando tuviéramos que separar nuestros caminos por la pasión que ardía en nuestro corazón, la que nos segaba a continuar.

Ambos sabíamos eso y le seguíamos recordando, cuando mi patronus dejo de ser una ninfa a ser un majestuoso dragón, ambos recordábamos nuestra promesa cuando el patronus de Tonks, cambio a ser un hombre lobo, ella fue mi primer amor, pero para mi el amor no pudo evitar que mi destino me llevara hacia los dragones. Y al mismo tiempo ambos recordábamos la promesa, cuando nos vimos por primera ves después de tantos años, con una anillo en tu dedo anular, agarrada del brazo de Remus Lupin, la recordé mas que nunca.

_La guerra tuvo muchos muertos, heridos y suertodos, uno de ellos, yo, que en compañía de mis compañeros de Rumania, recorría el ex – campo de batalla, le busque con la esperanza de que estuviera viva, o herida, pero al ver su pelo rosa chicle, encima del muerto cadáver de su esposo, no pude evitar las lagrimas. Me acerque corriendo. _

_-Tonks. _

_-Charlie…cuida a Teddy, no…confió…mucho, en mi madre. _

_-te lo prometo- unas lagrimas salieron de mi rostro mojando el suyo- se feliz, Nimphadora, recuerda que eres mi mejor amiga. _

_-tu…también…se feliz…Charlie, siempre serás mi mejor amigo…dile a Teddy que siempre lo ame, lo amo, y lo amare. _

_-si._

_-Remus…Remus… ¿el esta…?- yo tan solo negué con la cabeza- adiós Charlie. Y diciendo esto, cerró sus ojos exhalando una vez mas, para luego cerciorarse de que haría que yo cumpliera mi promesa desde un mejor lugar. _

Nimphadora o Tonks como le gustaba que le llamara, mas que mi primer amor, es mi mejor amiga y recuerdo nuestra promesa de ser felices cada vez que Teddy me llama con su dulce voz mientras menciona "_papa". _


	4. 1º amor y la promesa de Percival Weasley

**El primer amor y la promesa de Percival Ignatius Weasley. **

Perfecto, era prefecto, al principio no lo podía creer, pero ahora que recorro los pasillos a horas que no están permitidas, se siente tan bien, además, puedo castigar a Fred, ya que George no me a cometido infracciones, o era George y Fred era el limpio, bueno, no importa, el caso es que pude tener un poquito de tranquilidad mientras recorría los pasillos.

Me sentía orgulloso, Bill y Charlie habían sido Prefectos y ahora yo lo era, después de todo, no era un error que hubiera nacido- como lo gritaban los gemelos- y mas gratificante fue cuando mi mama abrió el sobre con las cartas para Hogwarts y encontró una donde me felicitaban ya que era oficialmente el prefecto de Gryffindor.

-El prefecto perfecto. Me felicite a mi mismo.

-¿Percy?- me gire al escuchar mi nombre, y allí estaba ella, vestida con su uniforme, los únicos dos prefectos que tenían que andar esa noche, aun que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar en ella-hola.

-Penélope, que gusto verte.

-Penny, solo Penny. Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-perfecto, Penny, ¿se te ofrece algo? Movió de manera inconciente su pelo, haciendo que sus rizos se movieran, realimente me sentía algo, extraño, la chica era realmente hermosa, no se como no me había dado cuenta. Seguimos conversando de un montón de banalidades.

Y así se repitió durante muchas semanas, ambos nos encontrábamos en el turno nocturno, conversábamos hasta que el turno se acababa y ambos caminábamos juntos hasta el 7º piso, tu te ibas a la derecha y yo a la izquierda- que suerte que la torre Ravenclaw esta frente a la de Gryffindor- te veo subir todas las noches, mientras finjo que limpio mis lentes con un paño.

Yo creía que el amor era una cosa banal, para mí el amor era: Conjunto de sentimientos que ligan una persona a otra, o bien a las cosas, ideas, etc. Según el diccionario de la RAE (Real Academia Española), antes para mi tan solo era una palabra con muchos sinónimos, nunca significo algo en verdad, pero cuando me atreví a acorralar a Penny en la pared de la torre de astronomía y besarla- que antes para mi era: Toque que se hace a algo o alguien con los labios juntos y separándolos haciendo una pequeña aspiración- pero estaba equivocado.

Después de que ella me correspondiera me prometí a mi mismo, actualizar mi diccionario, ya que este no tenia ni idea lo que era un beso, y a la vez enseñarle a mi hermana pequeña Ginny el significado de la palabra secreto-Lo que cuidadosamente se tiene reservado y oculto- y silencio-Efecto de no hablar o no manifestar algo por escrito, Abstención de hablar- ya que muy bien podría estar enamorado, pero, ¿era obligación que alguien mas que yo lo supiera?, no por nada era el Prefecto Perfecto de la familia Weasley, que castiga a sus propios hermanos.


	5. 1º amor y la promesa de Fred y George W

**El primer amor y la promesa de Fred y George Weasley. **

-¿Qué haremos hoy Fred?- Pregunto un George de 10 años, sentado en la piso, de su habitación, delante de su cama, frente a su gemelo-¿tratar de convencer a mama de vender a Percy?

-no lo se, George- el se hecho el pelo hacia atrás mientras recostaba su pequeña cabeza en la cama- creo que no estamos siendo muy buenos hermanos con Percy, al tratar de convencer a mama de que lo venda.

-tienes razón, creo…que deberíamos cambiar de victima de adopción.

-creo que si…pero nadie dijo que no podríamos husmear sus cosas. Se pararon al mismo tiempo, en que chocaban sus manos y salían corriendo de su habitación, bajaban las escaleras, hasta entrar ala habitación de Percy y Ron, al entrar, vieron claramente el lado de Ron-un completo desastre- y el lado de Percy- lo mas ordenado que habían visto en sus vidas.

Caminaron rápidamente hasta la cama de su hermano.

-¿Dónde guardaría Percy algo de mucho valor para el?-se repitieron al mismo tiempo, se rascaron la cabeza mutuamente, y luego abrieron los ojos gigantescamente- ¡debajo de su almohada!

Levantaron la susodicha, sorprendiéndose al principio, pero luego sonrieron gigantescamente al ver lo que se habían encontrado- "Diccionario completo de la Real Academia Española" "edición especial"- un libro forrado en cuero, con las letras impresas de color plata, con un planeta de cobre, y el nombre de Percival Weasley, en una esquina con fuego, los gemelos rieron de satisfacción mientras comenzaba a ojear el enorme libro.

-si lo rompemos, mama no podrá decirle nada a Percy si nos mata. Le dijo Fred a George.

-pero, tan solo nos castigara si lo raptamos por unos días y cobramos su recompensa. Los gemelos no podían estar más felices, salieron corriendo de la habitación, encerrándose en la de ellos, que era un mundo de ellos, un mundo de gemelos, un mundo alocado de cielo verde y pasto azul, pero que importaba, si ellos le querían así.

Comenzaron a revisar el libro hasta que se quedaron pegados en una frase- broma: Burla, dicho o hecho que se hace a alguien para reírse de él sin intención de molestarle. Luego de que leyeran la palabra, quedaron petrificados.

No saben como, pero les impulso a intentar, tirándole a Errol a la cara, a su hermano Charlie, quien se lo tiro a Ron, en el cual tiro su excremento. No podían parar de reír, y su familia también lo hacia, descubrieron a lo que realmente habían venido al mundo, y no era convencer a su mama de que devolviera a Percy, si no, hacerle bromas a todas las personas posibles.

-Fred, ¿prometo hacer bromas sola y únicamente conmigo?

-lo prometo, George, ¿prometes hacer bromas sola y únicamente conmigo?

-lo prometo.

Su primer amor fueron las bromas, y esa fue la única promesa que no rompieron.

_El ya no hacia bromas, no desde ese día, no desde ese día que Harry venció a Voldemort, no era por que George no quisiera hacerlas, si no que ese día, en la defensa al castillo, una parte de el murió- al igual que su oreja- ya no tenia compañero para hacer las bromas, y había jurado hacerlas solamente con el, y a sus 19 años, a la única persona que no podía fallar era a su hermano, pero el ya estaba muerto._

_Camino hacia el salón de los Weasley, donde estaba toda la familia reunida, algunos. Solo Molly- llorando a mares, y el resto consolándola, cuando entro todo el mundo le miro, a el le dolía mas que a nadie, ya no tenia a su gemelo, a su hermano, su compañero. Saco la varita de su bolsillo y apunto al reloj de los Weasley, exactamente a la manillita de Fred, donde ya hacia la palabra "muerto", un destello azul- el color que descubrió Fred y el, cuando hacían los hechizos- rápidamente esta se había cambiado a "de viaje" _

_Prefería pensar que estaba en un viaje largo, muy largo, ya que así dolía menos, mucho menos, eso le hacia cumplir su promesa, tan solo bromas con el. Pero aun que doliera mucho menos, no dejaba de doler como un estocado en el corazón, o como el más doloroso de los venenos, ya que eso le ayudaba a olvidar que había perdido la mitad de su alma. A su hermano gemelo. A su Fred. _

Gracias a las personas que dejaron Review : Karol y Maring


	6. 1º amor y la promesa de Ronald Weasley

**El primer amor y la promesa de Ronald Bilius Weasley. **

Al principio la odiaba, su primer año, medio semestre no sabio como me podía juntar con ella, pero después de un tiempo comprendí, que estaba sola y triste, por eso se comportaba así, ya que a un mago, lo mentalizan con que ira a un internado, pero a los hijos de muggles no, a ellos los mentalizan con que van a la escuela y vuelven a casa a una hora determinada, para hacer los deberes, comer y dormir.

Yo aprendí a querer a Hermione Granger, desde que estuvo petrificada, pasando con ella horas, hasta que nos nombraron prefectos, y así yo me enamore de Hermione Granger, pero en el fondo de mi corazón, yo sabia que no me correspondía, ya que sabia muy bien que amaba a Harry, mientras, por fuera, lo que rodeaba el núcleo de mi órgano de la vida, estaba rodeado de esperanzas vanas de que ella me quisiera.

De que ella me amara igual que yo a ella, que disfrutara de mirarle el cabello, o de verla dormir en el sofá de la sala común, o ver el lindo color escarlata que tomaban sus mejillas cuando algo le avergonzaba.

Estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione Jane Granger, esperanzado de que en un futuro fuera Hermione Jane Weasley, causando un retortijón en mi estomago al verla todos los días, y encontrarme con la dura verdad, de que nunca seria mía.

A demás paso el tiempo, y yo siempre me escondía de lo que sentía, pudiendo percibir que algo malo venia- y no solamente por el olor- cuando recibí el traje de gala de mi tía abuela Teccy, y justamente, cuando la vi entrar con Víctor, después de recibir tortícolis- cortesía de Sneap- me sentía terrible.

Hermione Granger fue y será mi primer amor, y no por eso tiene que ser mi primera novia, por eso me prometía mi mismo, que dejaría que Hermione se encantara conmigo, ya que después soy un Weasley, y no se en que idioma de mi cabeza, significa Irresistible.

Si se, si se, es que Ron no me inspira a nada, a nada, quizás por eso olvide ponerlo en el primer capitulo, pero pensándolo bien, solo me inspira una cosa (mujuajaja mirada pervertida) y eso es para mas adelante.


	7. 1º amor y la promesa de Ginevra Weasley

**El primer amor y la promesa de Ginevra Molly Weasley. **

_-ginevra- su voz estaba mas ronca de la normal, y al igual que yo, le estaba costando respirar, pero eso no importaba, ni el hecho de que estuviéramos en el rincón mas oscuro del bosque tampoco, tan solo me importaba el, todo de el, sus ojos, su pelo, su piel, deseaba con todo mi corazón que me besara, pero sabia que el era muy reservado, pero lo que mas me sorprendía, que no teniendo ningún tipo de contacto mayor antes que simples abrazos, ahora tan solo su voz me ponía la piel de gallina, sabia que tan solo hace 20 segundos éramos novios, pero yo le amaba mas que a nada- ¿puedo…puedo…puedo besarte? _

_La pregunta mas estupida que e escuchado en mi vida, pero sus ojos denotan preocupación por que no me gusto, yo tan solo asiento, y siento como su cuerpo comienza a pegarse al mió, como su gran cuerpo –de 1,90- me apretaba mas contra el tronco y de repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos, la sensación, mi primer beso, nunca me lo imagine así. _

_Me olvide de mi nombre, de donde estaba, cuantos hermanos tenia, y lo mas increíble, tan solo me acordaba como se llamaba el, con un nombre tan Irlandés que te da cosa pronunciar la r. _

_Sentía como su lengua trataba de hacerse paso por entre mis labios, rogándome de manera casi suplicante que le dejara entrar, al mismo tiempo que el empezaba a acariciar mi cuerpo, sin rodeos los abrí, y la sensación de cuando el profundizo el beso, fue tan grandiosa, para ambos que pude escuchar, como un jadeo ronco se escuchaba detrás de su garganta, mientras me apretaba deliciosamente contra el tronco. _

_-Cedric…-gemí sin poder aguantar mas, no se cuanto tiempo mas pasamos así… _

Los campeones de los 3 colegios se ganaron en las entradas correspondientes, antes de entrar podían mirar al publico una vez, el se giro y me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que me sonrojara, murmuro un "te amo" y se giro, empuño la varita en su mano, y se irguió, pude ver como su espalda se tensaba. Estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que nada le pasara.

Y para que estamos con cosas, también estaba preocupada de Harry, si se moría perdía a un amigo bueno. Estaba con los nervios de punta, mas encima imagínate Voldemort se le revela al pobre y como mi Cedric es tan caballeroso les mata a los dos, allí me viene un colapso.

_Cuando nos separamos, estábamos en una posición completamente diferente a como empezamos- yo en el árbol y el tenia las dos manos en el árbol también- y ahora el tenia una pierna entre las mías, ya que cuando le correspondí casi se cae, estaba con ambas piernas flexionadas, una de sus manos en mi nuca, y otra en mi cintura, y mis manos, que antes estaban flotando por allí, ahora estaban en su espalda y en su cabello, y no había distancia entre nosotros, completamente apegados al árbol. _

De repente, Harry se aparece con Cedric, el estaba tirado en el piso, y Harry a un costado de el llorando en su pecho.

-AYUDA POR FAVOR, BARTY CRAUCH JR LE TIRO UN CRUCIO, AYUDA. Grito Harry, en ese momento sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía, en mil pedazos, y me dejaba sin aire, vi como los medímagos llegaban al campo, se llevaban a Harry que no quería dejar a Cedric, mientras las lagrimas caían victoriosas por mi rostro, y aumentaban en cantidad cuando uno de ellos le murmuro al papa de mi amo "lo siento", allí mi alma se rompió por completo.

-CEDRIC. Grite parándome de mi asiento, con desesperación, con el alma y el corazón rota, y pensar que pensé que éramos almas gemelas, pero en ese instante, Cedric abrió los como si hubiera invocado un maleficio para revivirlo, todos me quedan mirando, y cuando el se pone de pie y sus ojos vuelven a ser de tamaño normal me dice…

-al final tu si eres mi alma gemela. Yo salto y le abrazo, parece que el dolor de la maldición paso, y que Cedric pudo reconstruir mi alma y mi corazón apenas sus brazos me tocaron.

Harry fue mi primera obsesión, Cedric Diggory es mi primer amor, y en un caso parecido a mi padre, el único.

_Cuando Cedric estaba a punto de morir, la llamada de su alma gemela lo guió al camino de la vida, y así se prometió a si mismo que nunca dejaría que le pasara algo a su alma gemela, y sabia muy bien quien era, ya que jamás confundiría a su Rubí rojo. _


	8. La promesa de Molly Weasley

Nota IMPORTANTE: como ya escribí la historia de la promesa y el amor de Arthur, si escribo la de Molly en torno al mismo formato, seria como escribir lo mismo, he decidido hacer una historia, parecida a la promesa, pero esta entorna no solo a Molly, si no a Sirius, James, Severus, Lily y Ginny, a demás, el por que de una historia mía, solo eso, incluye un OC, muy determinante en la historia.

**Por que de muchas cosas. **

Se dicen que los amigos no se olvidan nunca, y yo puedo confirmar que es verdad, ahora lo pienso cuando veo la cara de esos 3, los 3 miembros de la orden, aun que James ya esta cazado con Lily, sigue siendo como cuando lo conocí, al igual que Sirius, menos Sneap, pero en el, ese cambio era necesario, ya que para ser un doble espía, se debe perder mas que algunos dientes, o sangre.

Pero aun que los 3…pero aun que los 4 parezcamos iguales, sabemos que algo diferente hay en nosotros, ya que James ya nunca mas sonríe torcidamente, Sirius por fin sintió remordimiento, y ahora Severus se a quedado completamente solo. Yo no necesito contarme, ya que no creo apropiado soltar mis penas personales aun.

Somos muchos en la orden, pero esos 3 son los que mas destacan para mi, la orden aun no tiene nombre, ya que estamos esperando que llegue Albus Dumbledore, para jurar lealtad a la orden, mis hermanos también están aquí, y por suerte ellos no son los culpables de la pena que tengo en mi corazón, ya que si ellos hubieran sido los primeros en morir, ahora no estaría escribiendo esto, ya que en alguna parte tengo que desahogarme de todo lo que me pasa.

Levanto la vista, "es mejor que tomemos un descanso para esperar a Albus" dice Moody, le encuentro razón, todos asienten y comienzan poco a poco a levantarse de la mesa, mi esposo Arthur, dice que me dejara un momento a solas, que ira a ver a Bill y a Charlie por mientras, yo tan solo me puedo quedar sentada, sorprendiéndome al ver que los únicos que quedábamos en la mesa éramos nosotros, nosotros 4.

-Molly, ella hubiera querido que tu estuvieras contenta ahora. Hablo James, podía reconocer su voz.

-no se como lo haces Potter, no se como puedes hablar de ella, si tu fuiste quien la mato. La destrozada voz de Severus hablo, ya no quedaba nada de ese joven que habíamos conocido metido a escondidas en la sala de pociones. Ahora podía comprobarlo.

-¡James no tiene ninguna culpa, ya que fue completamente mía! Se quejo Sirius, aun era joven, aun quedaba algo de esperanza en el.

-cállense los 3- les reprendí- nadie tiene la culpa de nada, tan solo sucedió.

-¡pero ella ahora tendría que estar sentada aquí con nosotros! ¡No deberíamos estar preparándonos para ir a su funeral! Se quejo Sneap. Lo mas probable era que a el le dolía mas que a nadie.

-si tan solo le hubiéramos hecho caso. No pude distinguir quien fue, ya que las lagrimas impregnaron mis ojos, y llore amargamente, sentí como alguien me abrazaba, luego otra persona mas.

_James y Sirius comenzaron a caminar hacia el, con varita en mano, dispuesto a hacer lo que hacia siempre. _

_-hola, Quejicus. Severus levanto la vista de su nuevo libro, y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a esos dos. A penas esas dos palabras se escucharon, el lago se lleno de gente, mirando lo que harían ahora Sirius y James, los bromistas mas destacados de Hogwarts. Inconcientemente el pobre se pone rígido, apegando su espalda lo más que puede al árbol. _

_Luego el se para y también empuña su varita haciendo que James y Sirius rieran. _

_-Expelliarmus. Grita Sirius._

_-¡protejo! _

_-expelliarmus- Dice James, y Sneap se va contra el árbol y su varia cae- ¡levicorpus!- el cuerpo de Severus sube al cielo, mientras el comienza a moverse desesperadamente, lo giran dejaron que su cabeza quede hacia el piso- ¿quieren ver los calzoncillos de Quejicus? Pregunta victorioso James. Todos dicen "si, si" hasta que…_

_-Bloqueo- una chica con pecas, pelo negro y ojos rojos aparece detrás del árbol, bloqueando la magia de la varita de James, dejándolos a todos impactados y en silencio- decendo- y Severus por fin cae al piso. _

_-pero que te crees-Se queja Sirius- ¿a caso no sabes quien somos?, en el primer encuentro siempre se hacen las presentaciones. _

_-claro que lo se, son los idiotas de Gryffindor, que aprueban gracias a que tu te acuestas con las maestras- todos rieron y Sirius le miro con rabia- y yo soy Fénix Nott, fin de la presentación- todos miraron con ojos expectantes mientras James aun seguía esperando que su varita tuviera efecto, Sirius al ver que James no hacia nada iba a atacar a la muchacha- Expelliarmus. Y Sirius cayó al lago. Todos rieron. _

_James se acerco furioso- ¡Muffliato!_

_-¡Protejo Totalum!- James no cabía en la sorpresa, como nunca había escuchado hablar de ella, mas encima era una Ravenclaw- ¡Flipendo! y una rama se fue contra James y lo tiro lejos de allí, todos quedaron con cara de espasmo. _

_-el Show acabo amigos. Dijo la muchacha, mientras ayudaba a Severus a pararse. _

_-Severus Sneap. Le dijo tendiéndole la mano. _

_-Fénix Nott- La tomo y la estrecho con una sonrisa en la cara- no deberías dejar que te trataran así- dijo agachándose y recogiendo el libro de Sneap, eso le sorprendió, había usado mucha magia y aun le quedaban fuerzas-debes defenderte. _

_-es que ya no me queda nada mas por que luchar, no tengo nada que defender a demás de este cuerpo, que contiene mi alma- dijo sacudiéndose el polvo, hablándole con sinceridad- ahora estoy completamente solo- miro hacia donde estaba James, y vio como una chica pelirroja estaba abrazada con el-nada. _

_-te gustaba mucho Lily Evans. Dijo mirándole. El se sorprendió, en muchos años, nadie le había confundido así, y se sentía bien. _

_-si, ¿Por qué no te había visto antes en el colegio? _

_-claro que si, tan solo que antes era un palo, y andaba siempre con mi primo Nott. _

_-otro Nott, ¿el de Slytherin? _

_-se. _

_-comprendo. _

_-mucho gusto, espero verte luego. _

_-¿Qué clase tienes ahora, Nott? _

_-Fénix, por favor, Fénix. _

_-muy bien, Fénix. _

_-Pociones. _

_-que sorpresa. Se alegro Sneap. _

_-¿tu también?- ella le miro feliz y le paso una mano por el cabello, restregándoselo, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hacerlo- vamos juntos a las mazmorras. Y así fueron hacia allá. _

_-recuerda Severus, siempre hay esperanza. _

_Meses después: _

_-¿Quién de ustedes estudiantes me hizo la zancadilla?- Dijo muy enojado el profesor de DCAO, nadie contesto- debiste ser tu Sirius Black, o tu James. _

_-¡nosotros no fuimos! Se quejaron al mismo tiempo. _

_-después de todo lo que han hecho, no puedo creerles._

_-es verdad profesor, Lucius Malfoy, alargo su bastón e hizo que se cayera, yo lo vi. Sirius y James miraron a su salvadora, "no puede se" pensaron. _

_-es verdad señorita…_

_-Fénix. _

_-¿señorita Fénix?_

_-si es verdad, Black y Potter no hicieron nada, esta vez. _

_-muy bien, mis disculpas señor Black, señor Potter, Malfoy, sígame, lo estaré esperando en mi despacho. En ese instante Malfoy se paro, y apareció en frente de Fénix._

_-no se como puedes ser prima de Nott, pero te aseguro niña, que me la pagaras de peor forma. Dijo acercándose peligrosamente. _

_-aléjate de ella Malfoy. Dijeron ambos amigos, poniéndose en frente de ella… _

_Años después: _

_-los ataques de los Mortifagos empeoran, pero gracias a nosotros- Fabián y Gideon- ahora sabemos donde podremos atacarlos, podremos hacer una pequeña encrucijada, deberemos mandar a un grupo pequeño, y nadie debe saberlo, ya que Dumbledore aun no nos autoriza a hacer ninguna organización. _

_-entonces, ¿Quién puede ir? Pregunto Moody. _

_-de alguien que nunca sospecharían nada en un callejón solo. _

_-yo ire. _

_-Fénix, es muy peligroso. Le advirtió Sneap. _

_-no te preocupes Severus, nosotros le acompañaremos. Dijeron Sirius y James, el bufo. _

_-no creo que sea una buena idea, la junta es organizada por Lucius Malfoy, y de seguro querrá deshacerse de ustedes, ya que son muy buenos magos, y es peor si detecta sus varitas. _

_-entonces iremos sin varita, sabemos que es un riesgo, pero no olviden que también esta el método Muggle. Dijo James mirando a Lily. _

_-muy bien, corren bajo sus propios riesgos, Fénix, esconde muy bien tu varita, si la llegan a sentir, considerante juego de Mortifagos. _

_-tranquilo Fideon, si llego a morir, tan solo cómprame una lapida e inscribe mi poema favorito. _

_-soy Fabián, muy bien… _

_Y así James, Sirius y Fénix, fueron al callejón sin Muggles, donde se suponía estaba la reunión. Pero al llegar, no había nadie, todo estaba muy silencioso, el viento no soplaba y la oscuridad reinaba. _

_-¡es una emboscada! Grito la mujer, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los Mortifagos le estaban rodeando. _

_-nunca pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar, prima. Nott apareció de repente frente a su prima que estaba junto a los otros Aurores. _

_-yo no soy nada tuyo, Jul. Dijo fríamente. _

_-dejaba Jul, la pequeña Nott es mía- una voz conocida se asomo desde las sombras, dando paso al rubio Lucius Malfoy- baya, baya, yo sabia, y además te advertí que me las terminarías pagando de la peor manera – comenzó a acercarse a ella- pero que veo, Sirius y James, el prostituto oficial de las solteras profesoras y el amante de la sangre sucia, primero los matare a ustedes y luego torturare a su amiguita, me la debe- Lucius saco su varita y paralizo a Fénix, comenzando a caminar hacia los otros- les llego la hora… Avada-_

_-váyanse de aquí. Les grito Fénix, tirándoles su varita, y tirándose entre el rayo verde y ellos, que ya estaban petrificados. _

_-Kadabra. Termino frustrado Lucius, viendo como la maldición daba de lleno en el pecho de la chica, en ese instante el cuerpo cayo muerto, y en un rápido movimiento Sirius la tomo y James hizo que desaparecieran de allí, reapareciendo en grinmuld Place 12. _

En ese instante entro Dumbledore, acompañado del resto de la orden, de inmediato se sentaron en la mesa, y comenzaron a hablar.

-entonces…que les párese si la orden se llama…Empezó Dombuldore.

-¿del Fénix? Susurro Sirius, a Dumbeldore le brillaron los ojos al recordar a Fox.

-perfecto, entonces amigos, puedo decir que esta fue la primera reunión de la orden del Fénix.

Muchos años después:

-¿y como piensas ponerle, Ginny? Dijo Molly acariciando la gran pancita de Ginny.

-no lo se mama, si es hombre, Cedric quiere ponerle Amos, pero yo le dije que era un nombre feo, y después me dijo que yo escogiera los nombres, pero que si era mujer le gustaba Alice o Edward si era hombre.

-hija mía, ¿Cedric es esquizofrénico?

-ten solo un poco bipolar, pero lo amo, y el te quiere a ti mucho- miro a su mama que estaba triste, muy triste- ¿Qué paso mama?

-hoy es su aniversario, Ginny, y yo no soy capaz de ir a verla nuevamente.

-¿aniversario de quien?

-de Fénix, hija, una amiga mía y amiga de mis hermanos, falleció hace muchos años, defendiendo a James y Sirius de la maldición de Lucius Malfoy.

-creo que Draco me a hablado de ella.

-hay hija, pero que no se te pegue la pena.

-¿la querías mucho?

-si, muchísimo.

-entonces ya se como ponerle a mi hija. Dijo feliz.

-¿caricias? ¿Muchísima? Por que déjame decirte que son feos.

-no mama, le llamare Fénix. En ese momento Molly se puso a llorar, por que después de todo ella tenia razón, siempre había esperanza.

_jejeje, es importante que lean esto antes del proximo capitulo, bien, el proximo capitulo se llamara "navidad con la nueva generacion" que son los hijos de todos los Weasley, y Harry, bien, los Weasley de la generacion del medio saldran on Bill, Charlie y todos ellos, bien, pero lo importante que quiero decirles es que alli se vera una pareja que es James Sirius& Fenix Diggory, la hija de Ginny, quiero que quede clarisimo que el proximo capitulo es OC, ya que tambien estan los hermanos de Fenix, y algo UA y OOC, muy bien, eso, y si les gusta la pareja que se me acaba de ocurrir diganme, ya que tengo pensado que cuando termine esta hacer algo de la pareja. _


	9. Navidad con toda la familia 2ºgeneracion

**Navidad con toda, TODA la familia. **

Estaban tan felices todos, estaban todos sus hijos, Bill con su esposa Fleur y sus hijos Victoire, 7º año en Hogwarts (novia de Teddy Lupin), Dominique, 3º año en Hogwarts y Louis en el mismo año. Charlie con su hijastro Teddy 7º año en Hogwarts (novio de Victoire). Percy y Audrey, con sus hijos bebes Molly y Lucie. George y Luna, con sus hijos Fred, 6º año en Hogwarts y su hermana Roxane que va en 5º. Ron y Hermione, con los pequeños Rose y Hugo que aun no entran a Hogwarts. Ginny con Cedric, con Fénix, 6º año en Hogwarts, y sus hermanos Fabián y Gideon, 3º año en Hogwarts, pero aun faltaban algunos invitados especiales.

-alguien nos podría decir que esperamos para comer. Interrogo Ron, a su madre.

-mama tiene que tener razones para esperar, ¿no es así? Sentencio Bill, acariciando la cabeza de Dominique.

-¿y ustedes? ¿Cómo que no se han quejado de hambre? Molly, miro a los inseparables Fred y Fénix, que tragaron lo que tenían guardado en sus cachetes, miro hacia su lado y vio al trío peligroso de DFG (Dominique, Fabián y Guideon) que hicieron lo mismo que sus mayores, siguió la fila del largo sillón, y vio que Victoire y Teddy igual tragaban algo, y el trío de oro Hugo, Rose y Roxane, también tragaron pesado y el ultimo, pero cabecilla de todas las golosinas, Louis. Molly solo negó con la cabeza, ya que sus hijos no se habían dado cuenta.

-pss…Viky, ¿después quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo? Le dijo Teddy acariciando la mano de su novia.

-claro. Tratando de hablar quedo, ya que sus tíos seguían divirtiéndoles con sus banalidades estupidas.

-creo que voy a vomitar, ¿tu crees de verdad que la primera vez del George fue en la ducha de su casa? Pregunto Fénix con un ojo cerrado y la boca abierta, tratando de imaginar la obra de musculatura.

-de mi papa, Fen, se puede esperar de todo-Le respondió su primo golpeándose la cabeza contra las piernas- a no…ahora viene tío Cedric. Al mismo tiempo Fred le puso las manos en las orejas a Fen y Fen a Fred, mientras tarareaban Minué para Anna en su cabeza.

-oye, Fabián, tu que eres hombre…

-que observadora. Se mofaron ambos gemelos.

-¿eso no nos causara traumas?

-querida Dominique, saber que tu tío de 40 años se depilo las piernas por una apuesta, deja siempre un trauma a corto o largo plazo. "Merlín, ayuda" pensaron los 3.

-¿Qué puede ser peor? Pregunto Rose, al ver a todos sus tíos y sus padres riéndose de las tangas.

-nada. Dijo Hugo.

-creo que hablaste muy pronto. Sip, ya que ahora venia el turno de los taparrabos que vendían en los sex shop.

-lo único que puede salvarnos es que venga un invitado que no sea compatible con el gen Weasley, o que aparezca James Potter y empiece a pelear con nuestra querida primita.

-pero tu sabes que la posibilidad de que venga James Sirius Potter, el mejor trasero de todo Hogwarts, con esa carita y ese cuerpazo, que ese mismo James Potter, que aparezca por aquí, es casi imposible. Dijo Roxane.

-si, tienes razón Rox, tan improbable como que mi padre seria tan tonto para narrar mi problema nocturno. Hablo para al lado Louis, pero de repente la voz del tío Bill empezó a sonar mas fuerte, al mismo tiempo que la Abuela Molly dejaba bebidas para todos, quienes de inmediato la comenzaron a tomar lentamente para que la vergüenza se mitigara.

-SI SI HERMANOS, MI PROBRE BEBE LOUIS HABLA DORMIDO. Y una risotada de todos luego de comentarios bárbaros, el pobre Louis, si no fuera por la educación Francesa que tenía, ya le hubiera pegado a su padre.

-¡William Weasley, no hables así de tu hijo! Bueno sus padres, ya habían superado el colmo, de repente mas de la mitad del sillón dormía, y no los mas pequeños, los mas grandes se habían rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. De repente, un ¡pop! Se escucho, alguien se había parecido en la Madriguera, ¡estaban salvados mágicamente salvados! Le prenderían velitas a Merlín y le darían las gracias el resto de sus días si les seguía ayudando.

-imposible. Dijo Louis dándoles la mano a los 5 nuevos invitados.

-no-puede-ser. Susurro Roxane recorriendo con la mirada a la persona que le estrechaba la mano cariñosamente.

-hola-Dijo Rose- Teddy, despierta, llego gente.

-Potter- saludo Teddy dándole un codazo a Victoire.

-hola. Se lo dio a Fred, quien al ver la escena lejana despertó a Fen. Pero ella no despertaba seguía dormitando, el sueño Weasley le llego, pero el invitado que quería saludarla no se percato y se asusto, y le hablo sin reconocerla.

-¿estas bien? Apenas esas palabras salieron de aquel muchacho, de pelo negro, de tes blanca, ojos celestes, muy alto, la muchacha que ya dormía las reconoció como si le hubieran echado alcohol en una herida, escupió la bebida de su boca:

-¡NO PUEDE SER ESTOY SOÑANDO!- grito poniéndose de pie, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, el muchacho se puso pálido y tenso el rostro-¡UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA, ROBERT SALVAME. Grito nuevamente haciendo que la persona de al frente se relajara.

-lamento decepcionarte, Fen, pero no estas teniendo una pesadilla, si es James Potter.

-¡¿abuela el es tu invitado?! Dijo entre dientes apuntando sin disimulo a James.

-no seas mal educada y saluda. Se miraron por un rato mientras Harry, Cho, Lily y Albus saludaban al resto, abrazándose a los pies de Fénix para luego soltarlos e irse a saludar a otra gente.

-Potter. Dijo levantando las cejas.

-Diggory. Dijo tendiéndole la mano, ella la examino primero, y luego la estrecho rápidamente, luego el se metió las manos en los bolsillos y ella se fue a saludar a su Tío Harry.

-¿se conocían? Preguntaron las mujeres, Mamas, Abuela, y Harry.

-si…me salvo de que una Bludger me pegara en la cara pegándole con el bate. Refunfuño.

-¡me quebré dos costillas, por caer contra la madera al atajar la Quaffle! Se quejo airándola, sin sacar las manos de su bolsillo.

-haber, cuantas veces la salvaste, ¿Qué pelota fue? Quien esta mintiendo. Ginny interrogo.

-Fénix es muy modesta. Dijo James sonriendo con fuerza.

-es lo que te falta, James. Dijo con sorna el nombre del chico.

-haber, haber, no peleen y alguien explique que es muy confuso. Se quejo Abuela Molly.

-yo estaba leyendo en las gradas de Quidditch mientras, el equipo Gryffindor practicaba, y de repente, no se cual fue el gracioso que me tiro una Bludger, y me iba a dar en la cara, de repente aparéese Potter volando y le pega con el bate, luego ese mismo "idiota"- hizo énfasis en idiota mientras miraba a Fred- no le basto con casi matarme con una Bludger, si no que me tiro una Quaffle, y como Potter estaba volando cerca yo estaba muy concentrada leyendo, me empujo a un lado, y la pelota le dio de lleno en las costillas, haciendo que rompiera las tablas de la grada.

-gracias por darme crédito.

-que amable de tu parte, James, por eso hoy te daremos doble razón de postre. Los DFG reían a morir, al igual que el resto.

-basta, basta…hay mi pansita…hay…si Fen nos descubre riéndonos así de ella nos da con Potter. Pero así todos rieron mucho más, haciendo que los adultos, en más masa continuaran con su conversación.

-¿Victoire?

-se escapo con Ted.

-perfecto. Fénix contrajo su cara, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la cocina.

-bueno ahora que Harry y Cho llegaron podremos almorzar. Todos gritaron de felicidad, mientras que seguían el recorrido que había hecho Fénix antes que ellos. Molly sirvió rápidamente el almuerzo, puré con carne.

-hace mucho tiempo que no comía de su comida, señora Weasley. Dijo Harry con sinceridad, mientras la señora Weasley le serbia otro plato comida.

-nunca te habíamos visto comer tanto, papá. Dijo Lily.

-pero se entiende, todo es muy delicioso señora Weasley. Dijo Albus con cortesía. La señora Weasley espero que el otro hijo de Harry hablara, pero no lo hizo, llevo la mirada hacia James Sirius, que la tenia fijada de una manera insistente en la de Fénix, que le vía de la misma manera, ninguno hablaba, tan solo coartaban y comían.

-hijo, ¿Cómo esta la comida? ¿James? Le llamo Molly, en ese momento pareció romper el transe por lo que miro a la señora con una sonrisa.

-deliciosa, muchas gracias.

-como Sthephanie Thompson, pero según recuerdo, de ese plato te repetiste dos veces-hablo Fred, haciendo que Fen, escupiera su bebida- no es así, Louis, tu lo sabes mas que nadie, ¿o no?

-tranquilo, Fred, es navidad. Sentencio Rose.

-¿eso quiere decir guerra? Dijo Charlie

-así es, hermano. Dijo George mientras miraba a Ginny.

-creo que la guerra de nieve es una perdida de tiempo. Dijo Percy.

-¡Percy, estas aquí! Bromeo Ron, todos rieron.

-pero que mal genio, Tío Percy. Dijo Hugo.

-pregúntale a, Fénix, ella sabe de mal genios. Dijo de improviso James.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Fen? Interrogo Cedric.

-si lo digo terminaran castigando a Potter, ya que al parecer, es igual que Ted, recuerda la mitad de la historia.

-así que el incidente de la bola no fue la única vez. Dijeron picaramente Cho y Ginny.

-¡como pueden insinuar tal blasfemia!, y claro que hay otras, me robo mi pluma y por que se la pedí me hizo volar 20 metros.

-el mejor Expelliarmus que recuerdo, tenia un examen, Diggory.

-¡atravesé una ventana!, ¡estuve 2 semanas en la enfermería por que no podían extraer el vidrio!- refunfuño, pero esto no paresia enojarlos, parecía divertirlos- quiero mas. Dijo mirando a su abuela tendiéndole el plato. Molly sonrió mientras servia mas comida.

-hablamos de vidrios, o de cuando rompiste el hielo del lago y me caí al lago congelado.

-la mejor bombarda de la época, mama. Dijo comiendo con felicidad.

-en eso concuerdo contigo, Diggory.

-si empezamos a halagarnos, debo decir, el mejor gancho que e recibido en mi vida- a Ginny, Cedric, Harry y Cho casi se le salen los ojos- por casualidad obviamente, el quería darle a Salazar Greangras, por molestar a la pequeña Lily. Todos respiraron. Después de eso ambos se sonrieron y siguieron comiendo mirando fijamente su plato.

En ese momento a Molly le brillaron los ojos, le estaban escondiendo algo.

-¿a ustedes le hizo clase Sneap? Pregunto de repente Bill, a los que estaban sentados frente a el.

-claro, profesor de pociones, sexualmente frustrado, y laboralmente también. Hablo Roxane, todos rieron.

-¿aun sigue usando agua brava de perfume? Pregunto Luna.

-¿quieres decir agua podrida?, si, si aun la usa, lamentablemente. Dijo Rose.

-Merlín, una clase hablo de lo mucho que odiaba a los Potter, menos a mi, y luego al otro día, hablo la clase entera, de que si el hubiera sido Gay, se hubiera casado con James o con mi papa. Dijo Albus asustado.

-hay…eso fue mi culpa, yo pase, sin querer a hechizarlo. Dijo Rose.

-eso no es nada chicos, un día Sneap se enamoro de mi. Dijo Luna, acariciando el brazo de George.

-¿tu apellido de soltera es Lovegood? Dijo Albus.

-¡no puede ser! Gritaron los 3 Potter.

-así es, ¿Qué pasa con eso?

-tu estas enmarcada en un letrero que dice, "no se permiten Lovegood, menos si se llaman Luna´s! dijo Lily.

-no lo sabían, en nuestra época Luna era conocida como, "la chica que de verdad hizo enojar a Sneap"-Dijo Hermione- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo hablándote, Luna?

-20 horas, 45 minutos, y 58 segundos. Dijo abriendo los ojos, haciendo que todos rieran, realmente Sneap era riza de todas las edades.

Pero, aun que el ambiente fuera risa de todos, Molly no despegaba la vista de los supuestos enemigos, que tan solo hacían ademán de reírse, y al darse cuenta de que nadie les estaba mirando, levantaron la vista, ella se sonrojo levemente al ver sus ojos.

-_te necesito. _Vio que le decía James, sin que saliera ruido de su boca, solo moviendo su boca.

-_terreno peligros. _

_-no me importa, te necesito abrazar, deseo besarte._

_-no…no, si quieres después te sientas a mi lado, pero por favor, aquí no. _

_-todo menos eso, imagínate que no puedo ni comer con tenerte al frente. _

_-¿el rey del sexo tiene problemas? _Se burlo con una sonrisa.

-_desde la primera vez que te vi sola, y pude arrinconarte. _

_-te odio, James. _Podrían no estar hablando, pero Molly, jamás había escuchado que se dijeran sus nombres con tanta naturalidad.

-_yo igual te amo, Fénix, mas que nada. _

-¡dios mió, se aman! Dijo Molly, casi botando una cacerola, todos le miraron.

-¿Quién se ama, mama? Pregunto Percy.

-nada, nada, tan solo recordé el final de una novela, solo eso. Todos respiraron, no debió gritarlo, quizá se estaba pasando películas y ellos ni siquiera hablaron, como buena abuela, debía averiguarlo. Fred le hablo al oído su prima y Molly podía ver como James se tensaba y apretaba los puños sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes se pararon.

Fénix era una muchacha bien parecida, de pelo cobrizo como su padre, con unas cuantas y casi invisibles pecas, ojos grises, con mucha habilidad mágica, era alta de 1,70, de tes blanca, con lunares por el cuello, que hacían demasiado contraste con su blanca piel, con largos dedos. Fred II era alto, de 1.80, un poco mas moreno que su prima, compañera eterna de las bromas WeasGory, tenia el pelo anaranjado, ojos azules como los de Luna, sin pecas, de largos dedos y nudillos marcados, le gusta pelear.

-¿A dónde van? Falta el postre. Se quejo Molly.

-lo sabemos. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-lo que sucede... empezó Fred.

-es que Ita, no compraste árbol. Dijo Fénix, refugiándose en los brazos de su primo.

-bueno, entonces, vamos a comprarlo. Dijo Ron.

-nosotros íbamos a llamar para que nos reservaran uno.

-nada de eso, TODOS iremos por uno al bosque.

-pero tía Audrey, no podemos ir al bosque.

-claro que si. Dio Charlie.

-pero antes, tengo algo que preguntar, ¿alguien sabe como apodan a mi hijo en el colegio? Por que el otro día íbamos caminando por la calle y le gritaron "hey bestia" el se dio vuelta y saludo. James estaba rojo.

-si supiera por que le dicen así tío Harry- Harry le miro con esperanza, estaba preocupado por su hijo, en donde estaba metido, no le veía en todo el año y quizás estaba en las drogas, o en una pandilla para liberar a los Mortifagos- yo le diré como le dicen- en ese momento, James salta, de su asiento, se gana detrás de ella, con una mano le tapa la boca y con la otra la agarra de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia el, cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos, ella comenzó a moverse histeria, el la apego mas a el, y se hecho hacia delante haciendo que ella también, y comenzó a caminar de espaldas hacia la puerta.

-prometo no hacerle nada…tan solo tengo que sobornar a una bocona- Fénix comenzó a moverse mientras sus tíos y primos reían, menos sus padres estaban preocupados, algo pasaba entre esos dos- si Diggory, estoy hablando de ti. Le dijo seriamente saliendo de la cocina. Cuando estos salieron, se escucho "Potter" y luego silencio, después de unos minutos todos estaban impacientes.

"¿lo prometes?" La voz de James era extremadamente ronca en ese momento. "Muy bien, lo prometo" Dijo Fénix. Luego de eso entraron y todos le miraron extrañados.

-me ibas a decir…Comenzó Harry.

-claro, claro, espere un momento- miro a James quien sonreía- y tu bastardo, para la otra me dejas respirar, muy bien, le dicen así por que un día le pego tan fuerte a la bludger que rompió los aros. Miro a James mientras su respiración se calmaba.

_-¡Potter! James la arrincono contra la pared y la beso mientras sujetaba su rostro entre sus manos, no podía soltarla, no quería soltarla. Su cuerpo se apego mas al de ella, mientras Fen se sujetaba de las solapas de la camina para no caerse, tenia la pierna de James entre las suyas, y se aferraba a ella tratando de no caer. No pudo evitar gemir cuando entreabrió sus labios. _

_-Fénix. Gimió acariciándole con codicia. _

_-James…-trato de controlarse-basta, esto es enfermo. Le puso ambas manos en el pecho y le hecho para atrás._

_-perdón- pidió separándose, pero el no le soltó de su fuerte agarre de la cintura, juntando sus frentes exhalo- por favor no le digas lo de mi pasado oscuro. _

_-no pensaba decirlo, ya que de todas maneras me afecta, ¿no?_

_-muy bien, ¿lo prometes? Le dejo libre y ella comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina._

_-Muy bien, lo prometo. _

Auto de los niños conducido por Arthur Weasley:

-¡Fred, ese era mi pie! Se Quejo Victoire.

-perdón.

-¡Dominique, saca tu axila de mi cara!

-lo lamento Roxane.

-¡Louis, saca tu pie de mi estomago!

-perdón Rose.

-¡Teddy, quítate de encima, ahora!

-me empujaron, Hugo. Dijo el joven de pelo azul. Pero cuado se quito de encima de su primo empujo a Fénix al otro lado de la camioneta, Albus se removió incomodo haciendo que James, se hincara hacia delante, usando las manos para sujetarse de cualquier cosa, pero, la idea no le salio bien, ya que con ambas manos acuno fuertemente dos cosas, subió la vista avergonzado, y al ver una mirada gris y la melena Cobriza cayendo por los hombros soltó inmediatamente su agarre.

No podía hablar ni moverse, por eso cuando recibió la patada de la chica en su estomago no se pudo quejar.

-¡Aléjate, Potter! Dijo sonrojada, el tenia la boca abierta, recordado el tacto.

-¡Guideon ese es mi codo!

-Soy Fabián, Lily.

-Albus, deja mi tobillo.

-lo siento, Diggory.

"definitivamente tengo que comprarme una camioneta mas grande" Pensó Arthur. Luego de que llegaran al bosque, estaba completamente nevado, Arthur abrió la puerta, y todos sus nietos salieron expulsados, y jadeantes de la camioneta.

-Quien crea que es correcto comprarle una nueva camioneta al abuelo levante la mano. Dijo Ted poniéndose guantes. Todos levantaron la mano. James fue el ultimo en salir del auto, y observo como todos se abrigaban esperando a sus padres, ella se veía linda, mas linda que nunca para el, con las mejillas rosadas por el frió, su polera del recital de Coldplay había quedado debajo de un poleron negro de manga ¾, y una chaqueta del mismo negro, que le llegaba a las rodillas, su pelo corto y desordenado, con untas hacia ambos lados, se le pegaba al cuello de forma graciosa, por el gorro que se puso, tejido por su abuela.

Se acerco a ella, lentamente, ya que sus padres habían llegado en la otra camioneta, todos empezaron a caminar hacia una pequeña cabaña y ella iba caminando atrás de todos, menos de el, sola, era una tentación a la que no se podía negar, aun recuerda la promesa, de no tocarla mas de lo debido hasta que fuera mas grande, pero, le costaba tanto, tanto que a veces perdía el control.

-hola. Le dijo ganándose a su lado.

-hola. Le dijo mirando al piso.

-eh…yo quería pedirte…pedirte perdón…por lo de…tu sabes…de eso, prometí no tocarte así hasta que fueras mas grande, lo…lo lamento, es que…Lupin me empujo, y yo…bueno…ah.

-ni lo menciones.

-lo siento, en serio yo no quería…bueno, siempre e querido, pero…ah, tu me entiendes.

-te dije que no lo mencionaras. Comenzó a caminar más rápido.

-¿me odias? La alcanzo.

-¿Cuándo eh dejado de hacerlo?

-creo que desde que me dijiste "James, me aplastas…eh, no, no, no te quites…tan solo…Merlín…te amo", ¿me equivoco?

-cállate y avanza. Comenzaron a caminar, pero aun así no estaban cerca del grupo, llamando la atención de los gemelos, quienes se acercaron a su primo Fred.

-¿Fred?

-díganme, muchachos.

-¿trajiste tu oreja extensible?

-por favor, esta nevado, mucho frió, obvio que si- la saco de su bolsillo, mostrádsela a los gemelos- ¿a quien quieren escuchar, chicos? Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras la oreja comenzaba a levitar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Se escucho a través de la oreja la voz de Fen.

-quiero decir, te puedo jurar que no eres copa b. El codazo que le dio a James se escucho provocando risas.

-no quiero que hablemos sobre el tamaño de mi sostén, o quieres que hablemos del tamaño de tus calzoncillos.

-no, no, claro, cambiemos de tema, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tu mama era Weasley?

-no creí que fuera de importancia, ya que nunca pensé que fueras a aparecer en la casa de mi abuela para navidad.

-¿eso te hace problema? Pero no te complicas cuando me aparezco en tu habitación por la noche.

-por favor, quieres que le diga a todos los presentes que has tenido sexo con todas las mujeres de Hogwarts mayores de 15 años, menos conmigo.

-es frustrante.

-¿quieres o no?

-¿quieres que tus papas sepan que eres una animaga? Silencio, Fred, Gideon y Fabián estaban atónitos.

-no.

-hablando de eso, algún día descubrirán que lo eres.

-no tengo ninguna marca visible.

-claro que si, los lunares, _mis_ lunares, algún día descubrirán que _mis_ lunares fueron transformados en el sello del animago.

-¿Por qué tuyos si yo los tengo?

-son míos, yo los tome, me conozco su ubicación de memoria, al igual que tu cuello. La conversación se ponía interesante, los gemelos saltaban mientras, sus padres caminaban a la cabaña de administración, donde comprarían el árbol.

-quiero contarles la verdad a mis papas, a mis abuelos, a mis hermanos, primos, a todos.

-¿Qué!

-lo que escuchaste, no quiero seguir con la mentira, algún día lo sabrán y será peor.

-¿y como le dirás? Mama, Papa, este es mi novio, James Potter, si, el hijo de Cho la que te engaño con Harry quien era novio tuyo Mama, si y también el mismo, que en 4º año pelee hasta romper el ventanal de la saña común y caer 1000 metros hacia abajo, no creo que se lo tomen bien, amor.

-se te olvido la parte: si, el mismo que dio su casa para la cede de la fiesta del cuchi, cuchi.

-Merlín, nunca podré ir a tu casa, ni casarnos, ni tener un hijo llamado Paúl.

-¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

-supongo, no me imagino ninguna madre mejor.

-de veras, s eme olvido que todas tus aventuras anteriores han sido con Porristas o incompetentes estupidas, sin ofender a las pobres Ravenclaw que lograste cautivar, lo siento por ellas.

-dime que me amas y te perdonare eso. Le sonrió y ella le miro.

-yo…yo te… ¡YO TE VOY A MATAR FRED WEASLEY! Dijo mientras salía corriendo y rompía la oreja que volaba sobre ellos, se tiro sobre su primo mientras enterraba su cabeza en la nieve.

-Fénix, deja a tu primo, la guerra será cuando lleguemos a la casa. Dijo Charlie, quien tomo a su sobrina y la levanto en el aire, mientras estaba pataleaba, Fred saco su cabeza de la nieve mientras respiraba, todos ya estaban dentro de la casa escogiendo el árbol.

-¿estas bien? Dijo James, ayudándole a pararse.

-creo, y no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo con nosotros. Dijo Fred abrazando a los gemelos. Y caminando a la casa luego todos entraron a la casa, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, George, Arthur, Cedric y Harry ya tenían el árbol gigante entre sus brazos, y lo llevaban al auto.

-¡esperen!-Grito el vendedor, antes de que todos volviéramos a salir- ellos dos están bajo el muerdago. Todos dieron vuelta y vieron a Roxane y James bajo el muerdago, accidentalmente.

A la pobre Roxane casi le daba un ataque, estaba rojísima, y se tomaba las manos nerviosamente, Fred miraba atentamente- si le hace algo a mi hermana lo mato- amenazo, ninguno se movía, sabían que el muerdago mágico no se iba al menos que se besaran o que alguien le quemara.

-bésala ya. Se quejo Dominique, todos miraron atentos, ya que el mayor de los Potter, se había girado mirando cariñosamente a la pequeña Weasley, se hinco hasta tener su altura- lo siento pequeña, pero mi corazón pertenece a otra persona, y si te beso, le estaría engañando, y eso seria feo- le beso la cabeza y se volvió a parar, acomodándose su bufanda, mirando a todo el mundo.

-muy ingenioso Potter, o si no ya tendrías a Fred encima. Le dijo Teddy.

El viaje a la casa fue igual de tedioso, solo que esta vez, Hugo y Rose, los amantes del tetrix, ayudaron para que las personas fueran cómodas en los asientos, y así partieron, pararon en unos autos servicios para comprar cosas, dulces, y todo, ya que planeaban ver una película, ya que los adultos no le dejaban participar en el armado del árbol.

-bien, tenemos que hacer hora hasta que armen el árbol, preparen la cena, unas 6 horas mas, ¿Qué podemos ver? Dijo Teddy acomodándose en uno de los sillones, cada Hermano tenía uno, Victoire lo compartía con Teddy, Dominique con Louis, Fred con Roxane, Rose con Hugo, Fabián y Gideon, Fénix tenía uno para ella, James, Lily y Albus tuvieron que compartir uno. (No es que los Weasley fueran millonarios y tuvieran sillones para regalar, si no que los grandes sillones de la sala se dividían en mas pequeños, eran sillones mágicos, divididles)

-¿Qué les párese la trilogía de X-men? Sugirió Fabián.

-perfecto, a burlarnos de su hermana mayor. Dijo Fred. (En la película Jean Gray o Fénix, por los poderes, los que leyeron el cómic entenderán) Teddy prendió el DVD y puso el CD donde venían las 3 películas juntas.

Todos se acomodaron, sacaron sus dulces y comenzaron a ver, todos reían gritaban, y miraban seriamente, de repente, alguien dio un grito inesperado, haciendo que todos gritaran, Albus se movió de un salto y le pego en la entrepierna a James, este grito de inmediato.

-¡mis hijos! Grito, Ted pauso la película y prendió la luz. Vieron y James estaba hincado en el piso, con las manos en su entrepierna, con las piernas juntas, con una cara de dolor, como si le hubieran tirado un crucio.

-estas bien, ¿no? Preguntaron los hombres, ellos comprendían, de seguro, James levanto la cabeza, con los dientes apretados y la cara roja, todos los hombres apretaron los dientes, de repente James respiro fuertemente.

-si…estoy bien, pero creo que alguien que este menos lleno tendrá que compartir compañía. Dijo con los ojos cerrados y apoyándose en un sillón.

-lo siento ave de las cenizas, tendrás que recibir a Potter. Ella resoplo, luego de un segundo James se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar al sillón de Fénix, se sentó atrás de ella, subiendo los pies.

La película 1 termino, y empezó la segunda y así hasta que se hicieron las 8 de la noche, y la película 3 llego a su fin, todos se pararon y cuando prendieron la luz, se quedaron el silencio, por completó al ver la siguiente escena: James completamente acostado en el sillón dormido como un bebe, agarrando de la cintura a Fénix, también dormida, con todo el pelo cayendo en el cuello de James, su cabeza en el hombro del chico, y la mitad de su cuerpo encima, una de sus piernas, entre las de el, y sus manos se adherían firmemente al poleron Azul que el llevaba.

-se ven tan lindos. Dijeron Roxane y Rose al unísono, y sorpresivamente, nadie los despertó, nadie se burlo, ya que sabían muy bien, que para esa simpática niña de cortos cabellos, el amor era algo complicado, Ted le tiro una manta a Fred, quien se la dio a Roxane, quien tapo a los bellos durmientes, y así abandonaron la sala, para subir al segundo piso, dejándolos dormir.

Paso el tiempo y llegaron las nueve, y Molly Weasley, salio de la cocina con una cuchara de palo- ¡Chicos la cena esta!- pero sus ojos se posaron donde ambos Gryffindors dormían tranquilamente, tapados con una frazada, con una sonrisa en la cara, relajados, empezando a despertar por los gritos de Molly, avisando que había comida-…lista.

Fénix se removió sobre James, tomando conciencia de donde estaban, pudo sentir que su abuela estaba viéndola, pero no le importo.

-James…vamos, la cena esta lista. Dijo con voz de recién levantada, comenzando a sentarse.

-no, no, no, no, cariño, un poquito mas, ¿si?, no quiero irme aun amor, me gusta dormir contigo. Dijo James, levantando sus brazos en busca de su amor.

-James Sirius, vamos. Le movió un poquito.

-detesto cuando rompes mis mejores fantasías- se sentó igual sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Molly, se acerco y le dio un leve beso en los labios- te amo. Luego bostezo gigante, se puso de pie y vio a Molly que tenía la boca abierta. Su cara se contrajo, y se puso nervioso, ladeo la cabeza, pensando en una excusa, y luego bajo el rostro resignado.

-¿hace cuanto que esta allí? Pregunto mirándola, dándole la mano a Fénix que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar a la cocina.

-lo suficiente para saber lo que esconden. ¿Por qué lo esconden?

-la idea era esconderlo de Hogwarts, no necesariamente en las casas, pero, debido a algunos accidentes y mi reputación antes de estar con ella, creo que es lo mas seguro para su salud.

La señora Weasley le abrazo, mientras las personas que se encontraban atrás fingían llorar, luego pasaron a cenar, comieron y vieron lo lindo que había quedado el árbol, todo con luces, luego lo llevaron a la sala, lo plantaron, llegaron las 10 de la noche y dijeron que estábamos libres y todos, TODOS los adultos subieron.

-hay no. Dijimos todos.

-¿Qué cosa? Preguntaron los Potter.

-prepárense para la "Noche Buena". Y comenzaron a subir las escaleras.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Algunos dormían, pero la mayoría estaba despierta, unos muy felices, y otros realmente horrorizados, una de ellos, Fen, le toco compartir habitación con Fred y Roxane, y su habitación estaba junto a la de Teddy y Victoire. Gran tragedia.

-nosotros bajaremos a comer helado con gomas, ¿vienes?

-tratare de dormir un poco mas, y creo que escucho el llanto de Dominique, sáquenlos de allí, no quiero que queden traumados, Fred.

-muy bien, sufre. Dijo Roxane, Fénix, se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, la noche buena consta en una sesión interminable de sexo, todos los que podían, tenían, era casi tráumate, hasta las 7 de la mañana donde bajan a abrir los regalos.

"vamos, Ted, ahh, vamos, ahh, mas rápido"

-suficiente- se puso de pie, mientras se ponía un chaleco Weasley arriba de su pijama celeste, se puso un gorrito andino y salio de la habitación- ¡pueden dejar de gemir tan fuerte! ¡Hay gente que quiere dormir!-Grito, dando un puñetazo en la pieza de sus primos, que fue escuchado por todos, ya que hubo un silencio enorme- y si, los gemidos de los demás también se escuchan, de TODOS- dijo en medio del pasillo.

-¿estas despierta? Pregunto alguien, saliendo de una habitación, con pijama negro.

-¿Quién no? Camino hacia James, que le señalaba la escalera.

-nunca pensé escuchar eso.

-¿Cuál de todos?, ¿el "oh Harry mas fuerte" o "así se hace matador de Voldemort´s? entraron a la cocina donde estaban Fred y Roxane.

-el de Voldemort. Abrió la nevera y saco otra caja de helado, busco dos cucharas y volvió a salir de la cocina, hacia la sala donde estaba el árbol con muchos regalos. Tomo la caja y la abrió, en ese instante aparecieron dos cucharas, era un delicioso helado de chocolate, con osos de goma y nueces. Empezaron a comer, en silencio.

-lamento no poder darte una noche tan buena como esa. Se disculpo apuntando las escaleras. Mientras daba un bocado grande de helado.

-¿a que te refieres?, nunca pensé pasar una navidad contigo, y estoy muy feliz por eso, para mi esta es mi noche buena, poder ver tu rostro, sin restricciones. Alargo su brazo y acaricio las pálidas mejillas de ella con sus dedos.

-…

-déjame intentar algo. Tomo el helado y lo dejo en el suelo, se inclino sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a acercarse a Fen, puso una mano en su nuca, y la atrajo hacia el, juntando sus labios, sintió como era correspondido, y perdió toda la cordura que tenia, echando abajo ese muro invisible de autocontrol que tanto le había costado levantar.

Comenzó a echarse hacia delante, hasta tal punto que quedo completamente encima de ella, pidió acceso, ella se lo dio, y allí ya no estaba James Potter, si no "la bestia". Comenzó a besarle con ferocidad, mientras movía su pelvis contra las caderas de ella. Podía sentir como le costaba respirar, y comenzaba a jadear, recordó en un momento de lucidez, aquel accidente en la camioneta, y "la bestia" quería probarlo nuevamente. Podía sentir como su virilidad crecía, podía sentirlo, como ella abría los ojos sorprendida pero luego los volvía a cerrar. Beso su cuello, encima de un lunar, y comenzó a morder despacio.

Metió sus manos debajo del yérsey y del pijama, comenzó a subir por su vientre, sintiendo como ella se tensaba ante el contacto- James- se removió incomoda, ante el llamado, "la bestia" se esfumo, y volvió James Potter, vio lo que hacia y saco las manos con horror, mientras se paraba de inmediato y se arreglaba el pijama.

-lo siento tanto, se que no debo propasarme contigo, perdón-Le pidió aun estaba de espalda, y cuando se dio vuelta, la vio sentada, con los ojos abiertos, una mano en su cuello, y su rostro pálido- ¿te he lastimado?

-no, ven a comer helado. El volvió, y comenzaron a comer.

-realmente lo siento. Se echo el pelo hacia atrás.

-te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas.

-¿gracias?

-vamos, _mi amor, _sabes que matas por este cuerpazo. Dijo comiendo.

-¿cuerpazo? ¿Quién? Dijo Fred saliendo de la cocina.

-nada, Weasley. Le respondió James.

-¿Qué hora es? Pregunto despreocupada.

-las 6 de la mañana. Dijo Roxane, tomando la muñeca de Fred.

-¿los gemidos aun no paran? Pregunto James.

Todos hicimos odio y el ruido tan conocido para James sonó-no- respondieron todos, se miraron con complicidad, Roxane y Fénix se tiraron sobre Fred, mientras abrían la puerta y lo botaban a la nieve.

Bolas iban y venían. Golpeando a los 3 primos que se divertían como nunca, de repente, los gemelos llegaron abrazados a Louis que los hizo aparecer, y la guerra empeoro, era un campo minado, Rose y Hugo aparecieron por la puerta y se unieron, luego Teddy bajo, tenia el pelo rojo, y los ojos también, nadie comento y siguieron peleando, Lily y Albus aparecieron también, luego de casi una hora jugando con la nieve, James se apareció por allí.

-¡antes de que me maten a base de bolas de nieve!- puso las manos delante de su cuerpo- son las 7 de la mañana, los gemidos cesaron, y allí adentro hay un árbol lleno de regalos, solo si a alguien le interesa hay uno que se mueve. Todos entraron en una avalancha a la casa, mientras se sentaban alrededor del árbol, al llegar ya estaban todos allí mirando.

La abuela Molly, como todos los años entregaba los regalos primero

-muy bien-Victoire-Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxane, Rose, Hugo, Fénix, Gideon y Fabián, tomen. La abuela hizo un movimiento de su varita y a todos los nietos se les apareció un regalo- James, Lily y Albus. Movió la varita y aparecieron.

-¡bufandas! Gritaron todos yendo donde su abuela y abrazándola.

-¡mi turno! ¡Mi turno!-Dijo Bill- Fleur, Victoire, Dominique y yo le vamos a dar el regalo que mas les va a gustar. Y efectivamente, ¿a quien no le gusta el dinero?

-si me permites, hermano, me toca. Dijo Charlie, el era mas personalizado, a Victoire le llegaron zapatos, a Dominique un libro, a Louis estrategias de guerra, a Teddy dinero, a Fred bromas Muggle, a Roxane tarjetas de modelos hombres, a Rose un libro de magia, a Hugo dulces de Rumania, a Fénix un ajedrez Mágico, a Fabián y Gideon escobas de Quidditch, a James dinero, a Lily una muñeca y a Albus un muñequito de dragón. Y cada regalo venia con una tarjeta mágica pintada. Y especializada con la imagen de su patronus.

-yo las hice. Dijo Ted.

-ahora niños, la hora del regalo útil. Dijo Percy, todos recibieron libros.

-ahora si que viene el regalo útil, Percival. Dijo George, todos recibimos Bromas.

-el tío Ron, este año estaba pobre, así que no pude comprarles mucho. Todos al abrirlo gritamos, eran pases para un recital de Coldplay.

-bien, ahora nuestro turno. Todos recibieron un reloj. Todos se dieron las gracias por los regalos.

-ejem, ejem, hablo por todos, ahora-dijo Ted, no por nada era el mas grande de todos- juntamos dinero durante todo el año, y les compramos esto a los abuelo, que será útil para todos. Era un paquete pequeño, los grandes aguantaban la risa, ¿Cómo tan poco dinero?, Molly no podía aguantar las lagrimas, y Arthur comenzaba a abrir el regalo, al abrirlo lo tomo y lo saco.

-¡no puede ser!- grito Arthur, todos se pararon de sus asientos, mientras Arthur agitaba la llave y se las mostraba a sus hijos y como un niño pequeño salio al patio a ver su nuevo regalo- ME REGALARON UN CAÑONERO AÑO 2008. Grito, todos estaban atónitos, menos los que colaboraron era una camioneta enorme, luego de casi una hora de gracias, volvieron a entrar a la casa.

-Fénix- llamo James, todos estaban a punto de entrar a la cocina, pero al escuchar la ronca voz del joven todos miraron atentos, aglomerados en la puerta, excepto Arthur, que aun seguía saltando-eh…yo también te tengo un regalo- tomo un paquete mediano, se movía, era de color rojo- al principio no sabia que comprarte…pero supe que Fox cumplió 500 años, y yo fui el mas rápido…lo enconare apropiado.

Ella le miro, y abrió el regalo a vista de todos, era un huevo, con la base roja, le seguía un color anaranjado y la punta era amarilla.

-¿un huevo?- interrogo Cedric- a su edad yo solía regalar collares de oro a las personas que quería.

-es que no es solo un huevo, es uno muy especial, te aseguro que tus tontos collares no se comparan con eso. Dijo Charlie.

-¿de que es?-Pregunto mirando a los azules ojos de James, el saco su varita y toco el huevo, de inmediato este se rompió y dio vida a un…-¡UN FENIX! Grito que se escucho por toda la casa, dejando atónitos a todo el mundo, ella se quedo muy quieta y el pequeño Fénix que tenia en sus manos le sonrió, reconociéndola como su dueña, sus ojos negros le miraron y luego levito de sus palmas y comenzó a levitar por la casa, James hizo aparecer un palo encima de un tazón enorme de cristal, el fénix se paro allí y miro a su dueña.

-¿te gusto?, es por lo de la poción acida. Dijo rascándose la espalda, en ese instante, Fénix salto del piso y se abrazo a James, este dio una carcajada mientras también le abrazaba y comenzaron a dar vueltas por todo el salón- nos vamos a caer- le dijo pero no podían parar, era divertido. Cuando por fin pudieron hacerlo, todos le estaban prestando atención al Fénix, que se rascaba con la pata.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato, jadeantes por la vuelta, ella se acerco un poquito, sin desenroscar sus piernas de las caderas de James, y le beso delicadamente en los labios, para luego separarse ante los ojos atónitos de toda la gente, incluso del Fénix.

-¿Cómo piensas ponerle? Pregunto Charlie

-Denaria. Dijo mirando al pajarito, este volvió a volar mientras, escupía llamas.

-ustedes desayunen, creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente. Dijeron los Diggory y los Potter.

-despidiéndome de mi vida de supuesta soltería. Dijeron ambos.

-que lindo pollo tienes, Fen.

-es un Fénix. Bramo, dispuesta a escuchar una larga conversación, ¿eso era una navidad? O ¿una seguidilla de eventos desafortunados?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bueno, este es el fin de este capitulo,

Me costo mucho escribirlo

Ojala que les guste,

Va con mucho cariño a mí

Considerada amiga Maring,

Acuérdate de lo que te pedí querida

Si te gusta avisa,

Y todos los demás que leyeron también,

Besos.

Mi


	10. La esperanza de Ginevra Weasley

**Nota:** jijee, escribí la parte del auto, ya que también me identifica, y ahora trato de aclarar tus dudas, mira, no cierto que en el capitulo del primer amor y promesa de Charlie, Tonks muere, y le pide a Charlie que cuide de Teddy, y entonces por eso es el hijastro de Charlie, a y lo de cho, también la odio profundamente, y como yo amo la pareja Cedric Ginny, tuve que dejar a la desgraciada con Harry, y lo del pasado oscuro, recuerda la conversación en la mesa donde Fénix le decía Rey del sexo, eso va a que, en mi sucia cabeza y la historia que tengo planeado escribir después, James se a acostado con todas las mujeres de 15 años hacia adelante, y la única que no es la chica Diggory, y no te cuento mas por que…

Nota IMPORTANTE: …por que, cada 8 capítulos, escribo un capitulo de generación nueva de relación James y fénix

**La esperanza de Ginevra Molly Weasley.**

-¿Qué es lo importante que tienes que decirme, Hermione?- pregunto Ginny mirando a la castaña que estaba muy nerviosa.

-no puedo decírtelo, creo que será mejor que lo veas tu misma- le tomo de la mano y le arrastro por la sala común, hasta que quedaron frente al retrato de la señora gorda, Hermione respiro notoriamente, y poniendo una mano en la espalda de la pelirroja, y la empujo fuera de la sala.

Primero callo al piso y se paro dificultosamente, después se encargaría de matar a Hermione por casi romperle las rodillas, cuando tuvo todas sus ropas arregladas, y la falda también, cuando, ve que frente a la torre de Ravenclaw, hay una pareja comiéndose a besos, casi lanza un grito cuando pudo reconocer quienes eran.

-¡Harry!- casi sollozo, llamando la atención de la pareja, Cho soltó de inmediato a Harry, y este miro con terror a la pelirroja, de repente las dos miradas, se dirigieron a una escalera, donde vieron a un par de ojos grises mirándoles también, pero el dueño de estos no hablo, tan solo se quedo observando a la pareja que se había estado besando minutos antes. Cuando Harry comenzó a caminar precipitadamente hacia la torre Gryffindor, pronunciando el nombre de la pelirroja, esta corrió lejos de allí, escabulléndose con habilidad de los brazos de Potter.

_Como había podido ser tan tonta, como había podido creer, que el, la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos, desde que tenia 10 años, le iba a tomar en cuenta de verdad, tan solo era un disfraz para que ella no se sintiera mal, tan solo quería hacerla sentir bien, ya que no le amaba, ya que no sentía nada como ella lo sentía, el tenia, tiene, y tendrá solamente ojos para Cho, aun que le cueste admitirlo, ella y el jamás debieron haberse conocido. _

Una mano se poso en su hombro, mientras unas gotas de agua caían en su cabello, esa mano era tibia, y por alguna extraña razón, hizo que su llanto se detuviera, sacando la cara de sus manos, levanto la mirada para ver al dueño de la mano.

-¿te encuentras bien? Le pregunto el, se notaba que el también había llorado, ya que tenia los ojos rojos, y algunas gotas aun resbalaban por su pálido rostro.

-se me había olvidado que tu eras el novio de Cho. Dijo sonrojándose.

-¿puedo?- pregunto apuntando el lugar al lado de la pelirroja, junto al árbol, frente al lago, Ginny asintió con la cabeza, y Cedric se sentó junto a ella- si, éramos.

_Ahora que lo pensaba, todo encajaba perfectamente, el comportamiento extraño de Harry ese día en el tren, y por que salió y se demoro cuando compro dulces en el carrito, por que nunca le decía que le amaba, como ella le decía, y por que siempre que llegaba atrasado, llegaba tan agitado, sonriente y despeinado. _

_Por eso, quizá Harry nunca le beso, y eso le pasaba por no escuchar a su mama, que siempre decía que las cosas que fácil llegan fácil se van, o, si el rio suena, es que piedras trae, pero en este caso, eran Chinas, metiéndose en su relación. (Sin ofender a los de natalidad ni descendencia oriental) _

"_te lo dijimos, y tu no quisiste escucharnos" _

-¿y bien?

-y bien, ¿Qué? Dijo Ginny.

-¿Cómo estas?

-horrible, no tengo que preguntar como tu estas.

-cuando yo tenia 13 años, no me sentía horrible por que mi novia me engañara.

-¡tengo 14!

-lo siento, 14. Rio a carcajadas, mientras la sonrisa iluminaba sus ojos. Ella se contagio y comenzó a reír también.

_Sabía que no quedaban esperanzas, pero por alguna razón, reía buscándolas, trataba de mitigar el dolor, pero le costaba, haciendo así mas difícil su búsqueda, ya que cada vez que daba un paso, se sentía mas sola, y le daba miedo continuar, quería caer, pero algo hacia, que cada vez que caía contra la fría realidad, volviera a pararse y continuara buscando. _

-¿tienes 15? Le pregunto usando su tono.

-no seas envidiosa, pequeña. Le dijo revolviendo su pelo, mientras una gran sonrisa se plantaba en su rostro.

_Quizá esa sonrisa, le acompañaría en la búsqueda, pero ya nada importaba, ya que no importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera buscando, ni cuanto recorriera, ya que la esperanza que necesitaba ya la haia encontrado. _


	11. La esperanza de Ronald Weasley

**Nota para Maring:** Hola!!!, bueno, ah lo que te quería decir, era que llegue a soñar con la pareja, muchas miradas pervertidas en mi jajá, y que me decidí, no voy a esperar a que termine la historia de la antología Weasley, para escribir la historia de James Fénix, voy a escribir las 2 al mismo tiempo, ya que e debo decir que la historia de Pansy&Ron la e dejado frenada, las demás historias seguirán como siempre, ok, y te aviso para que por favor, te pases por allí, los capítulos se parecerán al de navidad en familia, bueno, eso, estate mirando mi pagina de perfil, para ver cuando subo el primer capitulo de la historia.

**Esperanza de Ronald Weasley. **

-¡CORRAN! Nos dijo Harry, pero no podíamos dejarlo allí, por eso nos acercamos a el para enfrentar la llegada de los mortifago y del señor tenebroso, sabíamos, desde primer grado, que algún día los tres terminaríamos enfrentándole, sabíamos que dolería, pero era la única esperanza del mundo que nosotros lucháramos. Sentía a Hermione temblar a mi lado, Hogwarts estaba muy frio esa noche, mas frio que de costumbre, llegaba a calar los huesos.

-_tranquila. _Le susurre, tratando de que aquel consuelo, fuera para ambos, sabíamos que podríamos morir, sabíamos todo eso, desde que decidimos volver donde Fluffy, y abrir la puertilla, desde la primera vez que Harry enfrento a Voldemort, todos estábamos en riesgo.

El silencio era completo, tan solo el ruido de nuestras respiraciones se escuchaba, y no queríamos que ningún ruido más llegara a nuestros oídios, a demás, el cansancio no ayudaba, no habíamos dormido en días, y comido, alguna que otra cosa, pero nada contundente, haciendo que nuestras rodillas se sintieran débiles.

-¡Crucio! Vi en cámara lenta, como el rayo se dirigía hacia Hermione, y sin poder evitarlo, la empuje lejos, y la maldición, me dio de lleno en el pecho, podía sentir como el dolor me recorría por dentro, era horroroso, pero yo sabia que si a ella le pasaba algo, toda mis esperanzas de vida se irían con ella.


	12. La esperanza de Fred y George Weasley

**Esperanza de Fred y George Weasley.**

_La lluvia caía incesante sobre toda la gente que se encontraba allí, ese parque hermoso, en el que solían ir a ver a su bisabuelo, donde jugaron juntos tantas veces, uno al lado del otro, reflejándose en los ojos llenos de felicidad, todos vestían de negro, y el se había negado a usar un paraguas, ya que la lluvia limpiaba los malos recuerdos que tenia su mente, o eso quería creer. Ya que ver la cara de su hermano muriendo será algo que nunca nadie podrá quitar, ni siquiera la más poderosa de las avanecías. _

_Las flores blancas caían como lagrimas sobre el ataúd negro, que decencia hacia debajo de la tierra, y así despedían a su hermano, a su amigo, a su gemelo. Con quien compartió tantos años de su vida, y ahora ya no estaba, así de simple._

_Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, imitando a su madre, abrazo a su hermano mayor, que se encontraba a su lado, quería olvidar, pero no podía, ya no le quedaban esperanzas, Fred había muerto, y aun que se pudo vengar de su asesina, el jamás volvería, ya nunca mas volvería a jugar con el, y tampoco se pelearían para ver quien atendía al primer cliente de la tienda. _

_Con el dolor de su corazón levanto el rostro, no sabia como se podía mantener de pie, quería tirarse sobre el ataúd, o que alguien le golpeara para que despertara de esa horrenda pesadilla, además todos vestidos de negro, hacía que se sintiera peor todavía. De repente, se escuchan unos zapatos llegar, y alguien se gana a su lado, de seguro, una persona atrasada, que usaba un muy buen perfume. _

_Al girarse fue cuando la vio por primera vez, usaba el color de luto antiguo en Inglaterra, amarillo, el traje que llevaba era amarillo y destacaba entre todos, la persona que lo llevaba era igual de pálida que su hermana, a la cual abrazaba, con los ojos mas claros que había visto en su vida, y el pelo rubio, inconscientemente sintió la sensación de felicidad que le recorría cada vez que Fred y el hacían una broma._

_Quería poder estar tan radiante como ella, para que su hermano no se sintiera triste, ya que sabían que los gemelos sentían lo que pasaba, quería poder absorber todo eso que ella emanaba, para poder, sentirse mejor dentro de lo mal que se sentía. _

Sortilegios Weasley, no había nadie que no conociera la tienda, era famosa, incluso el profesor Sneap iba a comprar bromas en lata. "Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de los gemelos Weasley" tan solo le pertenecía a George, quien con cada vez menos animo atendía a todas las personas que atravesaban la deformada puerta.

Siempre iban niños, adultos, viejitos, el resto de sus hermanos, y aun que supiera que nunca pasaría, siempre existía la esperanza de Fred atravesara la puerta, y le dijera que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, el se lo perdonaría, le abrasaría y seguirían con sus vidas, pero ya llevaba casi 6 meses pensando lo mismo, y Fred nunca aparecía.

-¿Por qué se retrasa tanto? Pregunto al aire, la tienda no estaba vacía, pero tampoco llena y se encontraba esperando a su hermana Ginny, que vendría a visitarlo y a dejarle el almuerzo, y no es que no quisiera ver a su pequeña hermana, pero se estaba muriendo de hambre.

De repente, esa rubia entro, y sintió como la presencia de Fred llenaba la tienda por completo, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia George, que para ese entonces, estaba completamente erguido, vio con deleite como ella se acercaba hacia el mostrador, con paso lento, mirando todo lo de la tienda, nunca le había visto allí.

-tu debes ser George, ¿cierto?

-si.

-Ginny tuvo un inconveniente, así que yo te vine a traer el almuerzo, Luna Lovegood. Dijo tendiéndole la mano, el de inmediato la tomo.

-un gusto.

-el gusto es mío.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, George, volvía a sentir esperanza, de volver a ser como antes. Ya que la esperanza de Fred era que el volviera a ser feliz, ya que algún día se reencontrarían


	13. La esperanza de Percival Weasley

**La esperanza de Percival Weasley.**

Todos los días, me tenia que levantar con el peso del mundo en mis hombros, se que trabajar en el ministerio es un honor, y que cualquier joven deseoso de dinero y de poder mataría por este trabajo, pero nadie que no allá trabajado en el ministerio sabe lo mucho que uno tiene que sacrificar para poder subir en esta escala que parece nunca terminar.

Pero este día es diferente para mí, ya que hace años, en este mismo día, paso algo de lo que me arrepiento el resto de mi vida, que fue dejarla, y a la vez dejar a mi familia. Mi corazón aun duele cuando recuerdo ese día, en el cual ella salió corriendo de la sala de mi casa, y se subía a su auto lo más rápido posible, a ella le debió haber dolido mucho mas que a mi, pero si el dolor que sentía yo era casi insoportable, ella se tendría que estar muriendo.

Mi conciencia jamás esta tranquila al recordar al día que deje a Penélope, pero no era por que yo quisiera hacerlo, si no, por que tenia que hacerlo, al trabajar en el ministerio, todos los seres queridos están rodeados de peligros, y yo jamás me perdonaría que un mortifago asaltara la casa de Penélope y la matara, por eso tuve que alejarla de mi, por que estando conmigo, se perjudicaría su propia vida.

Ese día también yo deje a mi familia, ya que nadie podía entender lo difícil que era para mi poder ser alguien en la vida, lo mucho que tuve que sacrificarme en Hogwarts estudiando, horas sentado en la biblioteca, para poder estar donde estoy, pero, ahora que me siento solo y no tengo a nadie conmigo, tan solo un jefe que no recuerda mi nombre.

Y con estos pensamientos empiezo el día, apareciéndome por red flu en las oficinas del ministerio, caminando por los negros pasillos, hasta llegar al ascensor, llego a mi piso y salgo, entro a mi oficina, dejo mis cosas, todo en una aburrida e interminable rutina.

Mi hora de almuerzo llega, antes eran 60 minutos, ahora son 30, cada vez reducen mas mi tiempo libre, salgo del ministerio, respirando algo cansado el aire del callejón Diagón, ya que me aparecí allí para tomar algo casero, ya que desde hace muchos años que no tomo nada de eso, me senté en una mesita cualquiera y comencé a mirar por la ventana, hasta que mi vista se fijo en una muchacha rubia, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, era ella.

Sentado frente a ella estaba un joven, parecía ser Cedric Diggory, pero según recuerdo, el era novio de mi hermana menor, Ginny, ¿a caso…?-"_pero que te importa a ti Percy, tu los dejaste y los insultaste, no tienes por que preocuparte por personas que no valoran tu trabajo"- _realmente había sido un bastardo con mi familia. Ellos conversaban alegremente, y por una extraña razón, me sentí bien al saber que ella estaba bien.

De repente a la cafetería entra una pelirroja, ¿podría ser Ginny?, ella vio con alegría a los dos muchachos que yo miraba, y se acerco a Penny, yo sabia que era ella no tenia dudas, y le beso la mejilla, luego se dirijo al muchacho y le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras, el resto se paraba y Cedric abrazaba a mi hermana, ella giro su cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, no podía respirar, mi hermana me había descubierto, vi como les decía algo, y luego ellos salieron, pero Ginny comenzó a acercarse hacia mi.

Me pare de inmediato, y ella se quedo frente a mi, nos miramos, y luego las lagrimas le ganaron la batalla, mientras se abrazaba a mi, y yo, la abrase con miedo, para luego sentirme reconfortado en los brazos de mi familia.

-Percy, todos te queremos y amamos, te perdonamos y te entendemos-yo no sabia que hacer- todos estamos tan orgullosos de ti, ella también lo esta. Y así se soltó y camino hacia la puerta, quizá si había esperanza.


	14. La esperanza de Charlie Weasley

**La esperanza de Charlie Weasley. **

Estoy emocionado, ya que hace 7 años que no volvía a mi casa, desde el matrimonio de mi pequeña hermana Ginny con Cedric, y después de eso, no había podido venir, no había querido venir. Aun que mi casa, la amara, al igual como amo a mi hijo, me da una sensación de vació cada vez que piso las tierras de mi país, dejar Rumania, el lugar que me ayudo a consolar mis penas después de la guerra, y en donde siempre empecé mis sueños y mis esperanzas.

-papa, hay que comprar algunos dulces, tengo hambre.

-claro, vamos a Honeydukes antes de pasar a la casa de la abuela.- le dije a mi pequeño, Teddy, mi hijo, puede que mis genes no estén en el, pero lo e criado como si fuera mió, ya que lo es, por que es el mas grande de mis tesoros, por que Nimphadora me lo dio a mi.

Me es inevitable no pensar en Nimphadora cada vez que vuelvo, y ese vació se siente mas que nunca, nunca pude sanar, al perder a mi mejor amiga, a mi casi hermana, con la que compartimos muchas cosas, demasiadas, y ahora tan solo tengo a Teddy, y aun que gracias a el, puedo vivir todos los días, me cuesta al pensar que estoy cada vez mas solo.

Y en un inconciente mió, se que si yo estoy triste, Ted también lo esta.

-Teddy, hijo, ¿Qué?- el había ido a comprar a la tienda, y ahora estaba conversando con una niña pequeña, debería ser unos 2 años menor que el, tendría unos 5, pero para su edad era muy alta, conversaban y, raramente, el cabello de mi hijo siguió azul, la niñita le sonrió y saco de su bolsillo unas monedas que Ted tomo, ella le hablo algo, mientras mi hijo repetía, sentía una extraña curiosidad.

Comencé a acercarme despacio al local, y casi me caigo de la sorpresa al ver a la niña, era idéntica a mi, tenia el pelo cobrizo como yo, igual de largo que yo, bueno corto para ella, su piel era blanca, y sus pecas eran iguales que las mías, su nariz, pero sus ojos no eran azules, si no grises. ¿Cuándo y donde robaron mi esperma? Fue mi primera pregunta, pero luego ella hablo, al darse cuenta de mi cercanía.

-usted es el padre de Ted, ¿cierto?

-si. Fue mi única respuesta.

-no todos los días se conoce a un metamorfomago tan simpático, y tan amable. Me fije en su ropa, tenia una camiseta de quidditch, el equipo era Escocia, valla, compartíamos equipo, y tenia un dragón de peluche en la mano, muy parecido al que yo le había mandado a los hijos de Ginny. De repente Teddy sale de la tienda, y le pasa a la niña una cajita de grageas de todos los sabores, ella le da las gracias y me mira.

-usted debería sonreír mas, de todas maneras, lo malo ya paso. Me dijo, dejándome sorprendido.

-¡Fénix, te eh dicho que no hables con extraños! Una voz muy conocida para mí.

-¿Ginny? Pregunte dándome vuelta, mientras veía a una adulta pelirroja mirando con reproche a la niña, ella me miro y ambos sonreímos, mientras ella comenzaba a correr hacia mí.

-¡Charlie! Grito abrazándome fuertemente, yo le correspondí mientras comenzábamos a girar.

-claro, y yo soy la loca. Bufo la pequeña de manera hosca, se parecía a mí.

-hija, el es tu tío Charlie, el de Rumania.

-¿es tu hija, Ginny?

-si, se llama Fénix, Fénix, saluda a tu tío.

-¡pero si ya lo hice y tu me retaste! No pude evitar soltar una gran risa, mientras abrazaba a la pequeña de cabellos cobres, quien comenzaba a reír, quizá la genética se salto una generación, ya que ninguno de mis hermanos se parece a mi, pero ella era idéntica a mi, quizá, en ese pequeño clon, podría encontrar mi esperanza, ya que podía ser pequeña, pero su risa y sus palabras poco a poco van llenando el hueco de soledad que estaba formado en mi.


	15. La esperanza de William Weasley

**La esperanza de William Weasley.**

Estaba extremadamente nervioso, bueno, menos que antes, ya que hora estaba en la habitación con Fleur, ella estaba despierta y me miraba con sus ojos azules, grandes, estaba pálida, tener un bebe debe ser un trabajo agotador, la parte difícil ya paso para ella, y ahora venia la mía, ya que en cualquier minuto mi familia aparecería en la elegante y linda habitación del hospital que le habían dado a Fleur y a mi.

No es que mi familia sea una manga de mortifago, ni tampoco unos asesinos, bueno, debo admitir que también participe en el plan a la paliza contra Cedric Diggory, al enterarme de que estaba con mi hermana menor, mí querida Ginny. Pero, descontando esa son tranquilos. El único problema que se viene ahora, es que no les agrada mi esposa, Fleur, y lo malo es que son mi familia y tienen que lidiar con nosotros.

Se que a Fleur tampoco le agrada mi familia, y eso se nota en navidad, ya que parece un campo de guerra, peor que la oficina de Charlie mi hermano, ¡y el trabaja con Dragones! ¡Con Dragones!, pero bien, debía enfrentarme a la situación, que mi mama ama a los niños y yo, su primer hijo, acababa de darle su segundo nieto. Debería estar contento, y lo estoy, mas que nadie en el mundo, pero si todo va como creo que va, no creo que salga entero de esta sala, ya que intentare dejar a mi hijo con madre y con abuela, y por eso tendré que interponerme entre una ex – embarazada y una que lo estuvo 7 veces, y les aseguro, una vez me interpuse entre mi hermana y un centauro descontrolado, y les puedo jurar, mi madre y mi esposa son peor que el sagitario con una inyección de hormonas.

-¿no piensas que la enfe_g_me_g_a se demo_g_a mucho con nuest_g_o bebe?

-si, hoy es un día difícil para todos, ya que hoy pasaron muchas cosas; la muerte de Fred, la muerte de Victoire, una amiga de mama muy querida por todos, de Tonks, y todo eso, hace un año.

-es ve_g_dad.

Ahora que lo pienso así es, hace un año, Harry, el mejor amigo de mi hermano Ron, venció al señor tenebroso, y aun estoy aquí para recordarlo, junto con mi hermosa dama, aun que creo que mi mama aprecia que ella siguiera conmigo después que ese maldito me mordiera, pero ella jamás lo diría, no nunca, como que ella estimaba a Sirius Black y que usaba un collar de Fénix por que su mejor amiga se llamaba así.

De repente un ¡_plop! _Se escucho, alguien se había aparecido, y yo sabia perfectamente quien era, me giro y vi a mi familia; Mi Mama, mi Papa, Charlie, George y Luna, Percy, Ron y Hermione, y Ginny con Cedric, mi mama me abrazo y luego todos mis hermanos, y de repente, mi mama camino hacia Fleur, llego la hora, y de repente.

-¡oh querida, ya es tarde para darte la bienvenida a la familia, pero mas vale que lo haga!- dijo abrazándola, fue sorprendente, y mi Fleur le abrazo también.

-_esta es una señal apocalíptica_. Dijo George, de repente, la enfermera entra con una bebe, ¡era una niña!, era lo mas hermoso que había visto, me acerque a la cama igual que mi mama, y mi esposa tomo a nuestra hija.

-¿Cómo le pondremos, Amor? Mi mama estaba apunto de las lagrimas cuando dije eso.

-se llama_g_a…-miro a mi mama- Victoire. Dijo, mi mama se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba a Fleur, creo que al fin y al cabo, si hay esperanzas de paz y esta pesa 3 kilos 800 gramos, y mide 45 cm, y se llama Victoire, mi Victoire.


	16. La esperanza de Arthur Weasley

**La esperanza de Arthur Weasley.**

El tocadiscos estaba reproduciendo la mitad de la canción, y la lechuza me miraba mientras comenzaba su desfile de todas las tardes por el borde de la ventana, con su pico en alto de derecha a izquierda, y de izquierda a derecha, pero no abandonaba la ventana, y como todas las tardes la veo, y me siento feliz, mas que nunca.

Había comprado un tocadiscos, y no por que fuera el mas barato, no, incluso me costo mucho mas caro que cualquiera de esos equipos que reproducen Mp3 y no se que mas, no, lo compre por una exclusiva razón, y esta es por que, hay una canción, la que escucho en este momento, que tan solo se encuentra en vinilos, y para mi, significa mucho mas que escuchar una simple melodía.

-papa, ¿puedes bajarle un poco?, acabo de dormir a Victoire- me dijo Bill bajando la escalera.

-claro hijo.

-¿Qué escuchas?

-hijo, aun que no lo creas, gracias a esta canción te llamas William, ¿sabias?

-no, ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo se llama?

-se llama Clasical gas de Mason Williams.

-creo que comienzo a entender, quisieras contarme.

-claro, todo empezó un día en la vieja orden del Fénix…

_Me habían avisado que Molly había sido internada en San Mungo por que había empezado a tener las primeras contracciones, y yo no quería ir por que estaba demasiado nervioso, y mas encima estaba en una reunión de la orden y no podía salir, de igual manera quería llevarle un regalo, para que se sintiera bien, y reconfortada. _

_-no se que puedo llevarle.- dije mirando a mi mejor amiga Ingrid, que estaba sentada en medio de los gemelos Prewett. _

_-llévale chocolates.- sugirió uno, no se si Gideon y Fabián. _

_-son muy comunes, y las rosas no se permiten en San Mungo. _

_-¿Por qué no le tocas una canción en guitarra, Arthur? Sugirió Ingrid, con su voz cantarina, ella y yo éramos amigos desde Hogwarts, los mejores que pueden existir, incluso ella me acompaño a comprar la argolla de compromiso de Molly, y siempre le e tenido mucho aprecio. _

_-¡una muy buena idea!...pero, no se que canción tocarle, ella a escuchado todas las que me han enseñado. _

_-mi papa es compositor, pero como tu sabes que solo me sale lo del piano, puedo escribírtela para que se la toques. _

_-gracias. Si realmente éramos buenos amigos, muy buenos amigos, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y empezó a escribir las notas de la canción, mientras tarareaba la melodía. _

_-se llama Clasical Gas, y mi abuelo se llama Mason. Continuaba con su trabajo. _

_-así que Mason Williams. _

_-si. Ingrid era una simpática aurora, la mejor de la clase, y una excelente maga, muy valiente, de la cual tengo mucho que envidiar, ella es muy amiga también de Fénix Nott, su compañera aurora, junto con los hermanos de Molly, Fabián y Gideon, que espero algún día poder luchar a su lado, todos los que estábamos en esa mesa éramos Gryffindor. _

_-¡vengan todos! Moody entro como loco a la habitación, alertando a todos. _

_-¿Qué sucede? Preguntaron los gemelos poniéndose de pie. _

_-Arthur debes irte, hay una emboscada Mortifaga, vamos todos rápido. Todos tomaron sus capas y varitas, menos Ingrid que seguía inclinada sobre la mesa, anotando con destreza. _

_-¡Ingrid!_

_-voy después, no creo que los estúpidos les ganen si me demoro unos segundos, mas encima están con Dumbledore, nada les pasara. _

_-no te demores. Y así desaparecieron todos, dejándonos a nosotros solos. _

_Yo no se lo pedí, ella sola se quedo allí, escribiendo la canción para mi esposa, pero sin que yo tuviera culpa alguna, me sentía culpable, si algo le pasaba a los muchachos, la culpa me carcomía internamente, pero no podía decir nada. _

_-listo. Se paro y se puso su capa mientras me daba el papel y empuñaba su varita con valentía. _

_-cuídate, recuerda que tienes que ir a ver a mi bebe a la clínica. _

_-claro que lo hare, nadie puede con nosotros, y lo de tu bebe, es una promesa, apenas mi lechuza se pare en tu ventana, yo apareceré. _

_-no seas tan cabezotas, te pueden matar. _

_-he, que tienes, 20, una esposa, y un hijo, y nosotros no hemos hablado de sexo, y no creo que tus padres te hallan hablado. _

_-¡vete ya!- ella me sonrió mientras desaparecía- cuídate, por favor. Le dije sabiendo que ella ya no estaba allí. Y tomando el papel me fui al hospital._

_Realmente, no se como se pueden demorar tanto en trae un bebe al mundo, pero yo no soy nadie para juzgar ya que soy hombre y no tengo bebes, dejare que todo siga su curso de tardía y lenta normalidad, antes de que adelante el tiempo. _

_La habitación que nos dieron a Molly y a mi era hermosa, ella se encontraba recostada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa, después de eso, llevaron al hermoso bebe, ¡era un hombre!, hermoso, con el pelo rojo, y pequitas, era lo mas lindo que había visto. _

_-¿Cómo se llamara?_

_-yo creo que debemos pensarlo, pero por mientras, te tocare algo que Ingrid Williams me dio. Y así empezó a tocar la compleja canción, los ojos de Molly se cristalizaron, mientras el pequeño bebe se quedaba dormido en los brazos de mi amad._

_De repente la lechuza se paro en la ventana de la sala, nos miro y luego se fue volando, haciendo un desfile antes de irse, yo mire a Molly feliz, pero el tiempo empezó a pasar, y nada pasaba, 10, 20, hasta 30 minutos, y me di cuenta de que mi amiga no volvería._

_Me sentía terrible, pero de igual manera, no podía demostrárselo a mi esposa, y lo único que me tranquilizaba era ver la sonrisa del pequeño durmiendo._

_-creo que William es un lindo nombre, ¿no? Me dijo Molly, yo tan solo pude sonreír y besarle la frente, ella me entendía. _

_-¡Gideon no chupes mi codo! Se quejo una voz desde afuera, parecía ser de Fénix Nott._

_-que soy Fabián, e Ingrid, me pisas. _

_-ya, ya, tranquilos, esta es la habitación de Molly Weasley, la 669. Dijo luego escuche la risa de esos malditos pervertidos, que después de unos segundos llegaron a la pieza, con toneladas de globos y regalos. _

-pensé que la historia terminaba triste.

-y así fue hijo, Ingrid murió junto con tus tíos, al igual que Fénix Nott, pero, el cuerpo de Ingrid jamás fue encontrado.

-¿crees que este viva?

-no lo se hijo, solo se que cada vez que pongo esta canción, la vieja lechuza de Ingrid se posa en mi ventana, dándome las esperanzas de que si…


	17. La esperanza de Molly Weasley

**La esperanza de Molly Weasley.**

Molly termino de cocinar la cena, y se sentó en una de los sillones de la sala, miraba el reloj Weasley, y los recuerdos le venían a la cabeza, miraba su casa y la recordaba llena de vida, no sola como se encontraba ahora, ya que ahora, los únicos que habitaban en ella eran Arthur y ella, y como casi todas las tardes ella se sentaba a recordar, como y cuando sus hijos comenzaron a dejarle, por empezar sus nuevas vidas.

_-¡por el amor de Merlín, Charlie, no puedes ser tan hosco!- le recrimino una pequeña Ginny de 7 años a su hermano de 16._

_-por favor, Ginny, no seas inmadura con Charlie, no es su culpa que no quiera ir a perseguir conejos contigo. Se quejo Ron de 8._

_-¡tengo 7 años!_

_-tranquila, Ginny, lo que pasa es que Bill me piso el pie y me duele, ya que tiene el pelo tan largo que no ve por donde anda. Dijo Charlie riendo entre dientes, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña Ginevra. _

_-querido hermanito, si alguna vez yo critico tu hermoso corte de cabello, por favor mátame.- dijo Fred o George. _

_-no tienes que mencionarlo querido gemelo.- dijo el otro. _

_-¡pueden callarse, trato de estudiar para los TIMOS!- grito Percy desde la escalera. _

_-si creo que no deberíamos hacer tanto ruido, no, esperen, ¡Percival Weasley, estamos de vacaciones! _

_Todos rieron mientras esperaban ansiosos que su mama, Molly Weasley terminaran de cocinar._

Hasta ese entonces, Molly estaba mas contenta que nunca, ya que su familia estaba toda reunida, pero sabía que eso no duraría para siempre.

_Estaban todos reunidos, abriendo regalos, jugando por allí, unos atragantándose con dulces, otros arriba de los sillones._

_-familia, tengo su atención.- dijo Bill, todos le tomaron atención mientras veían al mayor de los Weasley mas nervioso que nunca- tengo un trabajo en Gringotts, en Egipto. _

Después de esa navidad, todo fue como un efecto domino, que poco a poco fue rompiendo el corazón maternal de Molly.

-_¡me aceptaron!, ¡me aceptaron!, ¡podré cuidar dragones en Rumania! _

Al igual que lentamente los hijos que ella crió y ama, empezaron a cambiar…

_-¡por que ustedes jamás comprenderán lo mucho que me costo ascender!, nunca comprenderán, ya que siempre estuvieron orgullosos, de esos estupidos que no saben hacer nada. _

_-Percy, hijo, cálmate._

_-yo ya no soy su hijo. _

Empezaron a valerse por si mismos…

_-saluden a los que le darán vida al Callejón Diagon.- dijo un gemelo._

_-ya que les presentamos a los nuevos dueños de…- dijo otro._

_-¡Sortilegios Weasley!, lo conseguimos mama, nuestra propia tienda de bromas. _

Cada vez menos, y se iban haciendo mas valientes y maduros.

-_¡pero Ron, hijo!_

_-no mama, no me puedo quedar aquí sin hacer nada, mientras las personas que quiero y amo corren peligro, y yo aquí con los brazos cruzados, ayudare a Harry a derrotar al señor tenebroso. _

Buscando otros seres queridos, formando una nueva vida.

_-mama, Cedric me pidió que me fuera a vivir con el. _

_-¿u que le respondiste?_

_-no es obvio, tan solo vengo por mis cosas. _

_-ah, Ginny. _

Y como el cáncer, se dio cuenta que se quedo sola, sin hijos, y no supo como fue que el tiempo paso, y ahora, tan solo estaba ella y su marido, pero, ¿algo podría cambiar su vida?

¡Pop! Se escucho, alguien se había aparecido.

-…y así nos aparecimos en la cada de la abuela, no vez Roxane, es muy fácil.

-no hables estupideces Fred, me dolió mucho la cabeza, para la próxima me vengo a pie.- una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Molly al ver a sus nietos, Fred y Roxane.

¡Pop!

-¡Gideon, Fabián, podrían dejar mis codos en paz!

-pero Fénix huelen muy bien.- se quejaron ambos gemelos, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a sus nietos Fénix, Fabián y Gideon.

-recuerda que si la abuela no nos da dulces, nos tienes que comprar en Hogsmeade.

-pero no trajo su bolso, Gideon.

-tranquilos para eso esta James.

¡pop!

-vieron, tan solo me ama por mi dinero inexistente.- la carcajada de James.

-eres muy risueño. Lily se quejo.

-tu igual. Albus, los hijos de Harry Potter.

¡pop!

-tranquilo pequeño, los hombres siempre creen que las mujeres los quieren por su dinero.- dijo Victoire apareciendo.

-no es verdad.- Teddy se quejo apareciendo por detrás.

-si que lo es, ¿o no Louis?- Dominique le pregunto a su hermano.

-no lo se, quizás pueda responder si Rose se despega de mi pierna.

-perdón, me da miedo aparecerme.

-igual a mi. Hugo en las mismas condiciones que su hermana.

Y Molly se puso de pie a saludarlos a todos, ya que ahora que lo pensaba bien, no estaba sola, ya que su nueva esperanza eran sus nietos y bisnietos.


	18. Unica

-!no me toques!- grito desesperada, con los ojos rojos por el llanto, empujo a su padre lo más fuerte que podía para que él no le tocara, en un hábil movimiento jovial salto la escalera de su casa y callo de pie. Empuño su varita mientras abría la puerta con su varita y salía corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Fénix vuelve aquí en este mismo instante!- le grito su padre con la varita en la garganta y rojo de rabia, estaba parado como cazador en la puerta de su casa.

-¡no sé cómo pude vivir con alguien que es igual a los que me hicieron sufrir tanto!- y con estas últimas palabras la joven Gryffindor se interno en el interminable bosque de la familia Diggory, corrió todo lo que encontró posible correcto correr, y cuando se aseguro que estaba completamente sola, cayó al piso de rodillas y comenzó su daño descontrolado.

_Caminaba sola por los pasillos, nadie nunca quería juntarse con ella, quizá porque era muy directa, o porque era muy inteligente, o realmente era una peste y todos le odiaban, Fénix Diggory, la primogénita del famoso y apuesto Cedric Diggory __y de la heroína Ginny Weasley. _

_Pero ah ella nunca le gusto ese mundo, lleno de falsos amigos, de personas que tan solo ven para abajo y cosas así, no soportaba a esos que se creían populares y andaban rodeados de amigos, babosos insensibles. "Cómo puede existir alguien tan ignorante?", siempre pensaba la pequeña Fénix, que desde su primer año entendió el dolor de las burlas y el frio de la soledad, como ningún niño de su edad debió haberla sentido aun, nunca tan pequeños. _

_Pero la niña de 11 años inocente que sus padres criaron correctamente, una niña feliz que jugaba con sus hermanos, ya no existía, gracias a esos patanes que incluso si pateaban una piedra se transformaban en un nuevo hito de la moda, su risa nunca se escucho en los pasillos de esa milenaria institución, pero sus llantos y gritos de rabia estaban esculpidos en las paredes y en los inertes corazones de los fantasmas, que todas las noches consolaban a la pequeña solitaria. _

"_chiflada", "lunática""Estúpida" "jaspeada""fea" eran los insultos que quedaron grabados en fuego en el pequeño corazón de una niña sedienta de conocimientos y sabiduría, pero la soledad y el dolor la transformaron en astuta e inteligente, y al siguiente año no se dejaba llevar por las burlas. _

_Pero aun que ya no llorara, aun que siempre sonriera por los pasillos de Hogwarts con un libro más grande que ella aferrado firmemente a su pecho, las heridas que ellos provocaron jamás serrarían, y así la pequeña Fénix Cóllete Diggory Weasley se juro vengarse de todas las personas que le hicieron sentirse mal, y que jamás en su vida una persona así volvería a dictarle ordenes_

_Y así el tiempo paso, y la pequeña Fénix dejo de existir, para dar paso a una hermosa adolecente, que con la ardua lucha de su corazón pudo cobijarse del frio de la soledad, cobijando también, y así de la mano de su mejor amiga Ingrid, salió de su poso de inseguridad, dejando atrás los fantasmas del pasado…_

Aun que los fantasmas del pasado se hayan ido, a Fénix le duele ser diferente, tan solo que lo esconde tan bien, ya que ahora que se acuerda, ella era despechada por los populares desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, ya que según ella se acuerda, era la única niña de 5 años que no creía en el viejito pascuero (papa Noel, San Nicolás, Santa Claus, como quieran, en Chile se llana Viejito Pascuero), era la única niña de 11 años que podía hacer hechizos de nivel de tercer año.

Ah ella siempre le decían que era rara, o que era extraña, sus abuelos "mi niñita especial", pero todo giraba en torno a que ella era diferente, tan solo que nadie se dio cuenta de que ella era única, pasaron años para que la gente se diera cuenta que ella era única, pasaron años para que Snape se diera cuenta que era su mejor alumna, pasaron años para que todos se dieran cuenta que siempre hubo un león valiente dentro de ella, pasaron años para que descubrieran que su inteligencia superaba todo lo conocido y que cuando veían volar a un fénix junto a Fox, no era tan solo un animal, si no era ella, ya que ella era la única animaga.

James tardo años en descubrir que estaba completamente enamorado de ella, la tristeza de Fen se disipo un poco al recordar a James…

_James le estuvo hostigando toda la tarde, pidiéndole que le acompañara a Hogsmeade a comprar unos dulces que quería,__ ella se había negado rotundamente a salir con el, pero este siguió intentando hasta que comenzó a nevar. _

_-no __sé cómo me pudiste convencer de que te acompañara, James- se quejo Fénix tiritando del frio, mientras escondía sus manos en su capa._

_-no debiste apostar tu gorro con Nott._

_-como sabes eso._

_-como todo buen caballero, tuve que hacer un par de cosas, y conseguirlo- dijo con una sonrisa, sacando el gorro andino de su bolsillo._

_-¡dámelo!, o mis neuronas se congelaran y me pondré tonta como tu- dijo sonriéndole, James tomo el gorro y lo puso en su cabeza, pudo sentir como ella dejaba de temblar, y eso lo contento, pero apenas sus dedos tocaron sus mejillas ella volvió a temblar. En un rápido movimiento, los dedos de James rosaron la punta de la nariz de ella y comprobó que la tenia helada. _

_-tienes la nariz helad- dijo, se hinco un poco y beso la punta de su nariz succionando levemente para que se pusiera caliente._

_-James, no lo compliques mas.- dijo cerrando los ojos._

_-perdóname- bajo sus manos hasta sus mejillas, alzo su rostro, beso la parte superior de sus labios, y luego le beso en la boca. _

_Y allí, James sintió que moría, le temblaron las piernas, y como nunca una sensación de plenitud, placer y felicidad le recorrió la espalda, haciendo que le temblaran las piernas. No era su primer beso, el podía jurarlo por su escoba, pero sentía como si lo fuera, esa necesidad de continuar, y el nerviosismo que hace tanto no experimentaba. Con impaciencia, puso una de sus manos en la nuca de ella, atrayéndola mas hacia el, y la otra se fue a su cintura llenando ese tortuoso y odioso espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, no pudo evitar gemir cuando las manos de Fénix, que se encontraban en la solapa de su camisa, acariciaron su cuello, y levemente, trato de escurrir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, pero ella apretó los labios._

_-necesito entrar, Fénix, por favor- rogo con voz tortuosa de necesitada y suplica, que se escucho como un jadeo ronco desde el fondo de su garganta, ella separo sus labios y James tuvo que declararse vencido. Su lengua acaricio la de ella, era aterciopelada y condenadamente demandante, continuo con el beso, mientras le sentía temblar, le abrazo fuertemente, mientras ambos empezaban a jadear._

_James __dulcifico el beso, hasta que se transformaron en pequeños y cortos besos, el junto sus frentes, sin abrir los ojos aun._

_-Merlín sabe cuánto te amo, Fénix Diggory. _

_-¿cambiaras?_

_-la gente cambia__ Fen…_

El recuerdo freno de inmediato cuando ella sintió pasos, hojas secas crujiendo por ser pisadas, para ser especificas.

-Fénix, está haciendo frio, volvamos a casa, hija.- le dijo Cedric mirándole cariñosamente, ella le miro y se abrazo a su papa, no había que decir nada, Cedric sabia que su hija le odiaba por haber sido popular, pero le amaba y le perdonaba eternamente por intentar dejar de serlo, ya que ella para él era _única_.


	19. Palabras entre Bill y Ginny

Oh, no saben cuanto lo siento, se que me eh demorado mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero es que me paso algo personal que no puedo comentar aquí, por que algunas personas pueden ser sensibles, bueno, pero aquí esta el capitulo, además que aquí en Sudamérica las clases empiezan en marzo, y ahora en fin de mes eh tenido como un millón de exámenes, además de un concurso de Ajedrez, que gane, pero eso no es lo impórtate, ahora, mil perdones, disfruten el capitulo.

**Palabras entre Bill y Ginny.**

Siempre dicen que para un chico normal, dentro de la adolescencia, tener hermanos pequeños que te estén molestando todo el día es lo mas fastidioso que te puede pasar, y Bill estaba casi completamente de acuerdo con la persona que dijo esa frase, ya que Charlie no era básicamente el problema, ya que tenían casi la misma edad y por eso en las pocas broncas que tenían, sabían comprenderse, Percy podría llegar a serlo por que era un cabezotas muy pero muy llevado a sus ideas, Fred y George, eran gemelos, pero parecía que fueran cuatro en vez de dos, por que jamás se les acababa la energía ni las ganas de hacer bromas, Ron era un muchacho muy apasionado por el quidditch, por lo que jamás le dejaría en paz, al menos claro, que jugara como mínimo tres partidos con el.

La frase seria completamente acertada si no fuera por una pequeña excepción, una pequeña, pecosa, pelirroja y linda excepción, que tenía nombre y apellido, Ginevra Weasley, o simplemente Ginny, su hermana más pequeña. Bill debe admitir que en un principio pensó que todo seria un caos, ya que era la única mujer dentro de tanto hombre, y que ya no tendrían la misma libertad que antes, realmente se sentía feliz por el nacimiento de su nueva hermana, pero que fuera mujer, arruinaba un poco su definición de "libertad"

Pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, y el iba creciendo y madurando, se dio cuenta que la única que podría comprenderlo en esa casa, no era ni su madre ni Charlie, sino, la pequeña Ginny, ya que aun que tuviera solamente cinco años, siempre le supo ayudar mejor que nadie.

Bill descansaba recostado en el tronco de un árbol de su casa, después de evitar que los gemelos rompieran el jarrón de la tía abuela Tessi de cuerno de elefante alvino, evitar que Ron casi se matara andando en escoba a metros impensables del piso, hacer que Charlie no revisara su colección de manga para compararla con la suya propia y conseguir que Percy dejara el libro y ayudara a su madre que estaba cocinando como loca, ya que ese era el ultimo día de ellos en casa, ya que mañana partirían a Hogwarts, el ultimo año de Bill.

-Esos tontos-escucho una vocecita quejarse a punto de las lagrimas, y escucho unos rápidos pasos correr hasta el mismo árbol donde se encontraba el, y sentarse justamente al otro lado de el.-Se aprovechan de que yo no se leer, y me hacen la vida miserable, esos tontos-sollozo la pequeña Ginny.

Bill se preocupo por ella, ya que estaba llorando, y olvidando todo su cansancio o haciéndolo a un lado para cumplir nuevamente sus labores de hermano mayor, se acerco a la pequeña y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?-le pregunto con voz dulce.

-¡Bill!-se asusto saltando un poco, haciendo que las mangas del vestido amarrillo con flores que llevaba se levantaran y votaran un pequeño libro de color celeste al piso.-no nada, no pasa nada-su voz infantil hizo sonreír aun mas a Bill, mientras que con rapidez las hábiles manos del mayor tomaban el libro.

-El secreto de la arboleda- leyó sorprendiéndose, comúnmente los niños de cinco años no pedían que les leyeran eso, ¿o si?, el ser recuerda haber leído Pulgarcito a esa edad, El secreto de la arboleda era un libro para niños, si, pero el lo leyó cuando tenia unos ocho o nueve años, incluso unos diez, ya que su madre le había echo ir a la biblioteca municipal muggle con su padre a buscar libros para mejorar su lectura-¿te gusta?

-Lo encontré entre las cosas de Percy, y como tenia a dos niños en la tapa me llamo la intención, sobre todo eso-su dedito índice toco la portada, en la parte donde una hada, que vestía un traje amarillo, con una varita mágica como suponen los muggles que las usan los seres mágicos-lo encontré "diferente"

-¿Y por que lloras?-acaricio la larga cabellera de su hermanita menor, y pudo sentir su tristeza.

-Por que nadie quiere leérmelo, y me hicieron hacerle cosas, como lavar su ropa, los gemelos usaron un par de experimentos en mi brazo y todo eso…y luego no me leyeron nada-le miro con ojos brillantes-pero ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Pero, ¿por que dejas que te hagan esas cosas malas?-definitivamente los gemelos merecían un castigo, _nadie_ hacia llorar a la pequeña Ginny.

-Por que cuando uno quiere hacer algo, debe sacrificarse, de alguna manera u otra…-le miro nuevamente, para luego subirse encima de sus rodillas de manera fraternal.- ¿Me lo lees?

Bill había quedado pensativo, pero lo que nunca pensó, que las palabras de su pequeña hermana, le quedarían tan grabadas-claro.

_-¡Weasley!, ¿A dónde cree que va?-su jefe hablaba con superioridad. _

_-Hogwarts esta siendo atacado, acabo de recibir una carta de mis hermanos que necesitan ayuda, debo ir. _

_-Claro que no, William, tu lugar esta aquí, en Gringotts._

_-No importa.-dijo decidido. _

_-tendré que despedirte, según lo que se, este es el trabajo que siempre deseaste-dijo petulante, tratando de chantajearle. _

_Pero el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, hizo que el jefe abriera los ojos y maldijera a Bill Weasley, ellos necesitaban su ayuda, eran su familia y debía pelear a su lado, no importa lo que sucediera, sabia muy bien que el jefe de piso no podría despedirlo, pero si conseguía que lo hicieran, no importaba, por que cuando uno quiere hacer algo, debe sacrificarse, de alguna u otra manera…_


End file.
